Yggdrasil
by Yunaeris
Summary: Ansem a gagné et les Ténèbres se sont déversées dans l'univers tout entier. Alors que Sora et Riku errent dans les Ténèbres, luttant tant bien que mal pour leur survie après la destruction de leur île, la résistance s'organise au sein de la Cité de la Lumière, dans l'espoir de trouver la Clé légendaire qui rétablirait la Lumière...
1. Prologue : L'éveil des destinées

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages et lieux de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix, les personnages et lieux de Disney appartiennent à Disney, et les personnages et lieux de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux deux précédemment cités.**

**NOTE :**** Je changerai sans doute d'image pour cette fanfiction, cependant, j'ai un doute : j'aimerais utiliser une image tirée de Final Fantasy, mais selon le règlement, on doit avoir les droits ou la permission d'utiliser une image, donc je ne sais pas si cela poserait problème d'utiliser cette image. A mon avis, c'est toléré (je vois beaucoup de gens utilisant des images tirées des jeux KH pour illustrer leurs fics, ce qui est logique puisqu'il s'agit de fanfictions sur KH), mais je n'en suis pas sûre...**

**Donc, bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction, ne soyez pas trop sévères, s'il-vous-plaît... **

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Pour le moment, c'est juste le prologue, et c'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout, cela sera expliqué plus tard. Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : L'EVEIL DES DESTINEES**

Elle n'était rien.

Existait-elle ? L'Idée qu'elle représentait oui, mais elle ? Étrangement, elle n'avait pas la sensation de naître. Tout ce qu'elle était se résumait à une idée abstraite flottant dans les ténèbres. La situation n'évoluait pas pire, elle tendait à disparaître. Disparaître avant même d'exister. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose, quelque chose d'important l'appelait dans le monde.

« _Des Ténèbres tu émergeras et les cœurs du Monde renaîtrons. _»

Mais... elle ne venait pas. Elle n'existait pas encore, et il ne semblait pas que la situation puisse changer. Pourquoi ? D'où venait le problème qui faisait obstacle à son existence ? Le cœur était présent, certes, et attendait. Mais l'enveloppe ? Et l'âme, nécessaire à la vie ? C'était cela qui posait problème. C'était cela qui manquait. La fille en était la cause, donc. Par le pouvoir transcendantal qui lui avait été confié, elle pouvait encore redresser la situation. L'unique solution était d'éliminer l'obstacle. Non pas la fille, nécessaire à la réunion, mais sa condition. Une poussée dans le destin et le tour était joué. Elle savait cependant que ce ne serait pas sans risque : effacer ses pouvoirs ne modifierait pas le monde de fond en comble. Une erreur, dernier vestige de l'ancien monde, subsisterait. Une Anomalie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le destin, remodelé, se mit en marche. Et au cœur des Ténèbres naquit l'Envoyée d'Yggdrasil.

* * *

_Deux silhouettes couraient dans les ténèbres des rues silencieuses. Quelques gouttes d'eau grise se détachèrent du ciel obscur et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, il commençait à pleuvoir. Cela n'arrêta pas les deux fugitifs, ou plutôt les deux fugitives, deux filles au teint pâle et aux yeux effrayés. L'une d'elle, agrippée au bras de la seconde, tentait de la suivre tant bien que mal, bien que ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de lâcher._

_Elles fuyaient dans ce qui semblait être une ville, obscure, dans une ruelle déserte bordée d'immeubles. L'atmosphère était lourde comme le plomb. Un éclair déchira le ciel dans un silence glacial, et la pluie sembla redoubler. L'eau coulait le long de leur visage, faisant monter à leurs narines une forte odeur métallique, et gouttait de leurs vêtements, mais malgré leur fatigue évidente, aucune d'entre elle ne fit mine de ralentir. Elles jetaient parfois, de plus en plus fréquemment, des regards apeurés dans leur dos, pour ne voir rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Pourtant, elles savaient qu'elles étaient poursuivies._

_La jeune fille accrochée au bras de la seconde laissa échapper un léger cri quand son pied heurta le coin du trottoir, et s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume._

_« Relève-toi, vite ! » lui cria l'autre, la voix emplie de terreur._

_L'autre fille releva la tête, les joues pâles striées de mèches châtain luisantes d'eau et lui lança un regard désespéré. Sans attendre sa réponse, sa camarade la releva, et reprit sa course, aussi vite que sa longue jupe blanche et le poids de son amie le lui permettaient. Mais elles étaient toutes deux exténuées, surtout la jeune fille qui venait de chuter. Quant à celle à la jupe blanche, bien que plus résistante, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à traîner sa camarade pour la forcer à courir._

_Elles ne purent aller bien loin avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à nouveau, cette fois de fatigue._

_« Non... Relève-toi... » murmura la fille en blanc, les jambes tremblantes sous sa jupe trempée et boueuse._

_L'autre fille n'essaya même pas, consciente qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle. Bien qu'on ne percevait que les Ténèbres et la pluie, de petits bruits inquiétants se faisaient maintenant entendre, devenant de seconde en seconde plus forts, plus proches._

_« Ils arrivent... Les Sans-coeur... » murmura la jeune fille restée debout._

_Ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps, elle semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de fuir. Sa camarade secoua la tête._

_« Non. Ce ne sont pas des Sans-cœur. »_

_Sa camarade lui envoya un regard intrigué._

_« Quoi ?_

_-Ce sont … eux. Les Simili. _

_-Hein ? A..._

_-Écoute, la coupa l'autre. Je ne peux plus faire un pas de plus. Je serai un fardeau pour toi. Toi, tu peux encore courir, alors... laisse-moi, et fuis._

_-Que... Quoi ? protesta la jeune fille. Mais je ne peux pas..._

_-C'est trop tard, tu sais, l'interrompit-elle encore. A quoi cela servirait-il que nous soyons toutes deux rattrapées ? Alors que tu peux encore fuir ? »_

_La fille en blanc la regarda avec désespoir._

_« C'est de ma faute si tu es ici, souffla-t-elle._

_-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Écoute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, après un regard nerveux derrière elle, quand tu seras sortie, trouve Cloud Strife et dis-lui... qu'il n'est pas responsable de ma mort. Vas... Vas-y maintenant ! »_

_Sa camarade ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis devint livide à la vue de ce qui fonçait dans leur direction à travers les Ténèbres : de longues formes blanchâtres et minces, qui semblaient voler vers les deux jeunes filles. Elle ravala le cri qui se formait dans sa gorge, lança un dernier regard déchirant à sa camarade toujours au sol, qui lui répondit par un faible sourire, puis tourna les talons et courut, courut, courut, sa peur renouvelée lui donnant des ailes. La pluie sur ses joues se mêlait à ses larmes, et elle s'en voulut encore plus. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer._

Elle se réveilla brusquement. Encore ce rêve… Depuis quelques mois, cette scène ne cessait de la hanter. Ce n'était pas étonnant, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout ce qui leur était arrivé, tout ce qu'elles avaient subi, spécialement cette autre fille, était sa faute. Sa responsabilité. Penser à elle particulièrement la faisait souffrir et bien qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que ce n'était pas vrai, elle était convaincue qu'elle le méritait. Elle se sentit vraiment inutile. Impuissante. Elle ne parvenait même pas à prendre soin d'elle-même. Sinon, elle ne serait pas là, enfermée dans cette pièce blanche, sous la surveillance de ses ravisseurs.

Elle se redressa. Elle gisait à l'endroit exact où elle s'était endormie -combien de temps auparavant, elle n'aurait su le dire -, allongée contre le mur d'une pièce de taille moyenne, dépourvue de meuble, mais d'une particularité peu ordinaire : les murs, le plafond et même le sol revêtaient le blanc le plus éclatant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Magnifique, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé en y étant amenée, malgré sa terreur. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques heures au sein de ce décor, elle s'en était lassée, puis ses yeux avaient commencé à en souffrir. Elle s'était interrogée rapidement sur cet étrange endroit, mais avait vite abandonné : elle n'avait jamais vu que quelques mondes, et, ayant été conduite dans cette pièce par un Couloir des Ténèbres, ignorait tout du bâtiment où elle se trouvait. La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtre par laquelle elle puisse voir le monde. Elle n'avait donc aucune chance de découvrir sa localisation. Quant à ses chances de s'échapper...

L'unique issue était une porte -blanche, bien sûr-, au fond de la pièce, sur sa gauche. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. Une demi-douzaine d'individus, tout de noir vêtus, patientaient dans la même salle, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur elle. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient conduite ici, sans même lui répondre quand elle leur avait demandé ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle avait fini par se taire, mais plus le temps passait, puis elle s'était sentie angoissée. Ils ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole, et les heures s'étaient écoulées avec une lenteur désespérante. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle n'était apparemment pas leur seule captive : allongé contre le mur d'en face, somnolait un jeune garçon blond, d'environ son âge. La jeune fille n'avait cependant pas osé traverser la pièce pour aller lui parler. Elle avait donc fini par suivre son exemple et tenter de trouver le sommeil, en attendant qu'on lui dise enfin le pourquoi de sa présence, ou que ses amis viennent la sauver, pensée qui l'avait faite rire intérieurement. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir leur force et leur pouvoirs, pour pouvoir enfin compter sur elle et se sentir utile...

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le groupe d'individus en manteau noir avec un mélange de lassitude et de frayeur. Encore des gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à ses pouvoirs, à ce qu'ils croyaient qu'ils pourraient leur apporter. Encore et toujours ses pouvoirs... C'était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Ce que tous assuraient être un don merveilleux avait fini par ressembler à une malédiction quand elle avait compris que c'était à cause de lui que sa vie n'en était pas une. Et, depuis peu, depuis qu'elle avait commis l'impardonnable, il était effectivement devenu une malédiction.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Tout ce blanc lui faisait mal à la tête. Qui donc s'était occupé de la décoration ici ? Même le palais de Lumina n'était pas aussi illuminé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune garçon blond plongé dans un profond sommeil, étendu contre le mur d'en face. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et n'avait même pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. Étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était mort...

Un éclat de voix brisa ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage à deux hommes arborant le même uniforme que les autres. L'un d'eux portait le corps inconscient d'un autre jeune garçon.

En le reconnaissant, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. _Oh non_, songea-t-elle.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria un des hommes, un garçon aux cheveux clairs hérissés, d'un air faussement exaspéré, tout en se dirigeant vers le duo. Vous nous avez fait attendre ! Cela fait des heures que nous sommes prêts ! »

Imperturbable, l'un des arrivants, un homme aux cheveux bleus et au visage balafré, devança son compagnon et jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Elle détourna rapidement le sien quand elle croisa les yeux jaunes du nouveau-venu. Celui-ci semblait bien plus terrifiant que les autres. Le second, qui avait en commun avec le premier le visage à moitié défiguré par d'anciennes blessures -assez graves pour l'avoir privé d'un de ses yeux- et la couleur de ses yeux, déposa sa charge sur le sol. Sans lui accorder un regard, il se tourna vers ses compagnons, un rictus sur ses lèvres.

« Où est Axel ? s'enquit-il.

-En mission, lui répondit sèchement l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Le garçon qui les avait accueillis se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air embarrassé, bien qu'il fût évident aux yeux de tous qu'il feigne.

« Je veux bien, moi, mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce que vous comptez faire. »

Avant qu'un seul des deux balafrés ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un autre personnage s'avança, dont le beau visage encadré par des cheveux roses dissimulait sous son air calme une aura légèrement menaçante.

« Il a raison, vous savez. Nous avons fait ce que vous vouliez, ce que voulait le chef : nous avons inspecté ce manoir, trouvé et, après bien des tentatives, ouvert la salle secrète pour récupérer un gamin, nous avons risqué notre vie pour obtenir celle-là -ses yeux se posèrent momentanément sur la jeune fille- et nous n'en savons même pas le but. En quoi cela nous permettra-t-il de compléter Kingdom Hearts ? »

Le borgne émit un ricanement.

« Oulà, ne sentirais-je pas l'odeur d'une mutinerie ? As-tu quelque chose à nous dire, Marluxia ? »

L'homme aux cheveux roses broncha, mais ne répondit rien.

« L'idée est, continua le borgne, de faire passer des porteurs de la Keyblade sous notre contrôle. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas malvenue, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Un homme baraqué aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits sauvages éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisantes ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les faire coopérer ? Ils sont trop fiers et trop... _lumineux_ pour ça. Tu espères que cette petite prise d'otage -il indiqua les trois jeunes prisonniers - ait un quelconque résultat ? Tu rêves !

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua une femme, nous n'espérons pas les convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

Elle s'avança au centre de la salle, captivant l'attention de l'auditoire. La jeune fille la dévisagea : en dépit de ses traits agréables, il émanait d'elle une aura menaçante : elle semblait presque aussi dangereuse que les deux balafrés.

« Ce gamin -elle désigna le jeune garçon blond d'un geste théâtral- est un Porteur de la Keyblade lui-même. C'est lui, qui nous rejoindra. Malheureusement, poursuivit-elle, ne semblant pas désolée le moins du monde, le pauvre est plongé dans un profond sommeil depuis dix ans, dû à la perte malencontreuse de son cœur. Mais savez-vous quoi ? Selon le Supérieur, il semblerait que Sora ici présent, que vous reconnaissez tous, ait conservé ce cœur en lui, depuis le début. Quelle malchance pour lui. Mais … quelle chance pour nous. C'est ici que mademoiselle - elle jeta un regard dédaigneux vers la jeune fille - entre en scène. Comme vous le savez, elle possède un certain pouvoir sur le monde spirituel. Récupérer le cœur de ce pauvre garçon devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour elle. »

La femme s'avança vers elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle d'un air faussement aimable qui ne la trompa pas.

La jeune fille soutint le regard perçant de son interlocutrice, tentant de masquer la panique qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accomplir leurs ordres ! Oh, en théorie, cela ne causerait aucun dommage à qui que ce soit. Extraire un cœur d'une personne était délicat, certes, mais elle savait plus ou moins s'y prendre. Malgré cela, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Non, elle n'avait pas même droit d'exercer encore une fois son don. Pas après la dernière fois.

« Je... ne peux pas, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix faible, sans regarder la femme.

-Pardon ? » demanda sèchement cette dernière.

La salle était silencieuse. Tous avaient les yeux tournés vers la jeune fille recroquevillée sur le sol, aux pieds de l'une des leurs.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » répéta-t-elle.

Silence. La femme n'esquissa pas un geste et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. La jeune fille rassembla son courage et se résolut à lever la tête, croisant le regard de la femme, qui la fixait d'un air inexpressif, vaguement surpris. Cependant, rapidement, un sourire cruel vint naître sur ces lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

Elle s'amusait vraisemblablement. La jeune fille abaissa son regard, se maudissant de son manque de courage.

« C'est parce que... je suis maudite. Parce que j'ai enfreint la Règle... la Règle des Morts... Mon don ne m'a pas quittée, mais ce n'est plus qu'une malédiction... Si j'en fais usage, il... il se retournerait contre moi ou pire, ajouta-t-elle en laissant errer son regard vers Sora.

-C'est tout ? »

Incrédule, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard hautain de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas...

« Une simple malédiction ? Juste parce que tu as « enfreint la Règle des Morts » ? Ne sois pas si superstitieuse, ma petite. Il n'y a pas de « Règles », tu sais. Tous ces règlements auxquels tu te soumets ne sont que des édits absurdes inventés par des prêtres faibles qui souhaitaient garder un pouvoir sur la masse des mortels. Mais toi, tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ce don si précieux en te conformant à la volonté de personnes mortes depuis des siècles qui n'en auraient rien à faire de toi, de toute manière. Alors je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire : tu vas gentiment œuvrer pour la bonne cause, c'est-à-dire la nôtre, en rendant son cœur à ce pauvre garçon ici présent – elle désigna le corps inerte du jeune garçon blond-. Et immédiatement. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard désespéré. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle comprenne, mais cela n'ôtait en rien sa panique. Elle tourna la tête vers les acolytes de la jeune femme. Leurs regards étaient tous fixés sur elles. Elle sentait qu'ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide, et abaissa de nouveau les yeux. La femme reprit, le ton légèrement victorieux :

« Écoute, Elie – la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant le surnom –, on ne te demande pas la lune, non ? Bon, il est vrai que Kingdom Hearts est notre but, je ne te le cache pas. Cependant, même sans vouloir nous aider, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait de ton devoir d'aider ce pauvre garçon ? Il est emprisonné depuis dix ans, n'est-ce-pas cruel ?

-Peut-être... murmura-t-elle.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-J'ai peur... »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la femme lui envoya un violent coup de pied aux côtes sans crier gare. Poussant un cri de douleur, la fille bascula sur le sol, les mains au-dessus d'elle pour se protéger d'une autre attaque. Un des hommes ricana bruyamment.

« Je déteste les froussards ! cracha la femme d'un ton impatienté. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu du temps à te parler ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une trouillarde ! Je te le dis une dernière fois : fais-le ! Et je ne te conseille pas de désobéir, pour ta propre sécurité. »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille lutta pour se redresser. Elle se haïssait d'être aussi faible, et n'avait plus de doute à présent : elle était bel et bien maudite. Tout était sans dessus dessous depuis qu'elle avait brisé les règles. Pas seulement dans sa vie, mais également dans celle des habitants de tous les mondes. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas brisé les règles, elle ne serait pas là. Oh, elle serait probablement morte, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais Sora ne serait pas ici, en danger, pour commencer, et les mondes ne seraient pas en train de mourir, dévorés les uns après les autres par les Ténèbres... Elle avait causé la destruction des mondes. Elle allait en payer le prix.

Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma presque à l'instant même où elle ouvrit les portes de son esprit pour se projeter dans celui de Sora. Elle ne chercha pas à établir un quelconque contact avec celui-ci, aussi lumineux que soit son esprit, mais chercha le cœur qui s'y dissimulait, celui qu'elle avait toujours ressenti depuis le moment où elle avait rencontré Sora. Elle n'eut presque aucun mal à le trouver. Elle s'approcha de sa lueur... Ce cœur était d'une lumière si aveuglante... si douce aussi, encore plus lumineux que celui de son ami.

Ce fut là qu'elle sentit une autre présence. Pas celle de Sora. Pas celle du mystérieux garçon. Au contraire, une présence malsaine, vicieuse, qui se dissimulait dans la lumière de son cœur. Elle ne put rien faire quand le mauvais esprit se rapprocha de sa conscience et la happa.

* * *

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux. Son regard ne rencontra qu'un champ de couleurs chaudes, chaleureuses. Du rouge, de l'or et leurs milliers de nuances._ Le ciel_, songea-t-il. Il le fixa d'un air absent, sans comprendre ce qui se passait ni où il était, sans même _chercher_ à comprendre. Il laissait simplement son regard se perdre dans les cieux. Les sensations lui revinrent peu à peu. Il était allongé sur un sol dur, en pierre, entre deux murs. Une ruelle. Que faisait-il là ?

Il parvint à s'ordonner mentalement de se relever, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Ses membres ankylosés le lançaient désagréablement. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Bon sang, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se redressa, mais n'osa pas tenter de se relever. Quelque chose coulait sur son visage. Avec une grimace, il passa la main dessus.

« Du … du sang... ? »

Entendre sa voix lui fit du bien, curieusement. Il se sentait de plus en plus vivant. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, légèrement inquiet. Il était effectivement allongé au milieu d'une étroite ruelle aux murs de brique, sous le coucher de soleil. Un vent frais apporta à ses narines une odeur de fleurs et de fumée. Derrière lui, la ruelle s'achevait par un amoncellement de poubelles et de vieux cartons, devant lui, elle se poursuivait sur une vingtaine de mètres pour déboucher sur ce qui semblait être un parc ou un jardin.

Le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de se remettre sur pieds, avec succès. Bien que perturbé par un léger vertige, la faiblesse de ses membres et la douleur dans son crâne, il fut rapidement sur pieds. Sa tête commença à tourner, et, en agrippant le mur pour maintenir son équilibre, il avisa un petit objet sur le sol, près de ses pieds. Il le ramassa, grimaçant de douleur quand il se pencha. Un coquillage.

« C'est à moi, ça... ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas important. Tout en glissant le petit objet dans sa poche d'un air distrait, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Par où c'était, chez lui ? L'immense parc qui s'étendait devant lui sous le crépuscule, bordé d'immenses grattes-ciels étincelants, lui était absolument inconnu. Voilà qu'en plus, il s'était perdu !

« Hé, toi ! »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se retourna. Surgissant de l'une des allées du parc, un jeune homme brun se dirigeait vers lui. Le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul. Que lui voulait cet inconnu ? Le nouveau venu se planta devant lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Qui traites-tu de gamin ? » répliqua le jeune garçon, vexé.

Son interlocuteur se dérida soudainement.

« Mes excuses. Je t'ai confondu avec un autre. Tu as le même genre de cheveux qu'une personne recherchée par ici. Curieuse couleur, tout de même. »

Le jeune garçon fronça le nez en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ses cheveux ?

« Mais qu'importe. Dis moi, qui es-tu ? Je ne t'es jamais vu dans le coin. »

Le garçon jeta un regard embarrassé au brun qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Alors il était vraiment perdu... Il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, mais aucun son n'en sortit, quand l'amère vérité se présenta à son esprit. L'autre le regardait toujours, l'air perplexe devant la confusion qui envahissait le visage du garçon.

« Alors ? »

Il mit un moment avant de répondre, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

« Je … je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ? »

Le garçon ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne se souvenait plus. De rien. Plus de son nom, plus de son âge, de son passé. Le trou noir. La panique commença à l'envahir. Il se força à respirer lentement, profondément, tandis qu'un poids désagréable lui oppressait la poitrine et la gorge. Son interlocuteur commença lui aussi à comprendre.

« Tu t'es cogné à la tête ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la blessure de son front.

Le jeune garçon leva machinalement une main pour la passer sur sa blessure. Oui... ce devait être ça. Mais... qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ?

« Écoute, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je connais une fille, une magicienne. Elle pourra facilement te soigner cela et tu retrouveras tes souvenirs en un rien de temps. Elle n'habite pas loin, je peux te conduire à elle. Tu me suis ? »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il savait fort bien qu'on ne devait pas suivre de parfaits inconnus comme ça, ça au moins il s'en souvenait. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Il était perdu, et pour l'instant ne savait même pas d'où il venait, ni qui il était. Il allait accepter quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Un problème, Aladdin ? »

Un homme en uniforme bleu foncé se dirigeait vers eux tout en jaugeant le jeune garçon d'un air méfiant. _Un policier_, songea immédiatement le jeune garçon après un rapide coup d'œil vers une arme semblable à un pistolet accrochée à sa ceinture. Il lui renvoya un regard de défi.

« Ce n'est rien, Wedge », intervint le brun.

Le policier lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon qu'il dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Il correspond au signalement qu'on nous a donné, non ? répliqua le dénommé Wedge en le désignant du menton.

-C'est qu'un gamin, Wedge, répondit Aladdin, exaspéré. On recherche un adulte.

-Ah... ouais, c'est vrai, fit Wedge, avant de se reporter son attention sur Aladdin. Bon... Je dois y aller, moi. Encore une heure de ronde à faire... On se voit lundi au bureau ?

-C'est ça, à lundi ! » ajouta Aladdin d'un air las.

Il regarda son collègue s'éloigner puis se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Excuse-le... Le bureau est en effervescence en ce moment. On recherche un inconnu...

-Celui avec qui tu m'as confondu ? devina le garçon.

-Oui, soupira Aladdin. Un vrai mystère, cet homme-là. Il est apparu de nulle part il y a quelques mois et s'est introduit dans le CRO... Il a enlevé une gamine et a disparu. On n'a plus revu aucun des deux depuis mais les recherches durent toujours. Triste affaire.

-Le CRO ?

-Quoi ? Oh, le Centre de Recherches Occultes. Il regroupe les chercheurs les plus expérimentés du monde. Son but principal est d'assurer la défense contre les Ténèbres, mais ils s'y livrent en fait à toutes sortes de recherches sur la magie, d'après ce qu'on dit. Bon... Tu me suis ? Mon amie habite juste à côté.

-Oh … Ah oui » se rappela le jeune garçon.

Hélas, à peine eut-il fait un pas que ses jambes faibles le trahirent et il s'étala par terre. Aladdin se précipita à son aide, inquiet.

« Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point… Allez, relève-toi. Je vais demander à Celes si tu peux rester chez elle en attendant d'aller mieux... Elle ne refusera certainement pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Celes ?

-Mon amie. Tiens, tu as fait tomber quelque chose... »

Aladdin se releva et lui tendit le coquillage qui avait glissé de sa poche dans sa chute. A l'instant où les doigts du jeune garçon l'effleurèrent pour le récupérer, il perçut une curieuse mais agréable chaleur à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

« C'est un coquillage thalassa, expliqua une jeune fille à côté de lui. On en fait des Éclaireuses, des porte-bonheur qui assurent à leur porteur un lien immortel avec leur foyer et leurs amis. »

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers l'intruse mais, à sa grande surprise, ne vit personne. Il regarda frénétiquement de tous côtés.

« Euh... Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Aladdin, surpris de son comportement.

-Qui a parlé ?

-Ben moi …

-Non, pas toi ! Une fille...

-Quoi ? Le choc a dû être plus violent que je ne le pensais. Il n'y a personne, petit. »

Le jeune garçon dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le parc était effectivement désert. Pas de fille à l'horizon. Est-ce qu'il entendait des voix maintenant ?

« Bon... On y va ? » s'impatienta Aladdin.

Il acquiesça distraitement et commença à suivre le jeune homme. Mais une violente inquiétude s'était emparée de lui et ne le lâchait pas.

* * *

Il sombrait. Tout autour de lui n'était que Ténèbres. Tout en lui également. Son esprit, vide, semblait se dissoudre au sein de l'abysse qui l'engloutissait. Il ne sentait plus son corps.

Il savait qu'il disparaissait. Cette certitude était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, mais ne parvenait pas à remplir d'angoisse le cœur qu'il n'avait pas. Il était vide, tout simplement. C'était encore incorrect : « il n'était rien » convenait mieux.

_« Dis donc, je ne te savais pas si défaitiste. »_

La voix, à peine un murmure, interrompit sa pensée. Ce fut comme si un rayon de lumière venait lui chatouiller les yeux. Il ouvrit les paupières, ou du moins le crut-il, ne sachant s'il était vraiment constitué d'un corps, et alerta son esprit, à la recherche de la voix. Un léger rire lui parvient.

_« Je suis là. »_

Il ne voyait personne, ne percevait personne. Tout n'était que Ténèbres. Pourtant, la voix, féminine, jeune et _rayonnante_, commençait à lui faire reprendre conscience de lui. Ainsi, il lui sembla apercevoir une légère lueur luire au fin fond des Ténèbres. A peine un scintillement au début, elle devint de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus présente et prometteuse.

De plus en plus proche de cette flamme, de plus en plus éveillé, sa conscience de soi s'éveillant, il sentit une sensation se répandre en lui, aussi chaude que cette lueur. L'espoir.

Son corps... Il commençait maintenant à le percevoir. On aurait dit qu'il naissait de nouveau. Ses pieds se posèrent avec douceur sur une surface dure. Il abaissa le regard. Des Ténèbres avait émergé une forme, une sorte de plate-forme circulaire, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Puis vinrent les couleurs. Il avait atterri au centre d'un vitrail aux couleurs vives, illuminant les Ténèbres au sein desquelles il était plongé. Il ignorait tout de ce qui lui arrivait, mais n'en avait cure. Il se sentait bien.

Regardant à ses pieds, il examina rapidement le vitrail, qui représentait sur fond bleu un jeune garçon brun endormi, tenant une étrange arme dans sa main gauche. D'autres figures y avaient été reproduites : l'esquisse d'une plage entourée par l'océan, et le portrait de quelques personnes – deux filles, une rousse et une brune, et un garçon aux cheveux pâles -.

_« Ceci … Ceci est ton cœur. »_

Il releva la tête, à la recherche de la voix. Personne n'était en vue, les Ténèbres demeuraient étrangement calmes. Il nota cependant un détail alarmant : une petite porte blanche s'était matérialisée à quelques pas de lui, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait rien. Tout ceci avait un aspect légèrement terrifiant, mais, si sa raison lui disait cela, il ne ressentait pas de peur. Pas encore.

_« Aimerais-tu découvrir ce que renferme ton cœur ? Qui tu es vraiment ? Voudrais-tu... revenir à la maison ? »_

Encore cette voix. Il fit un pas hésitant vers la porte. S'il la franchissait, que se passerait-il ?

_« Tu redeviendras celui que tu étais. »_

Il fit un autre pas. Qui était-il ? Serait-il capable de le savoir ?

_« Sais-tu qui je suis ? »_

Un autre pas l'amena juste devant la porte. Il tendit la main, hésitant. A peine en eut-il effleuré la surface qu'elle disparut. Tout disparut. Une forte lumière blanche envahit le vitrail, l'avalant avec elle. Elle se dissipa néanmoins rapidement.

Il se tenait maintenant sur un vitrail identique au précédent, à la différence qu'il semblait plus lumineux, plus vivant, et diffusait une lumière plus chaude et douce. Il se sentit gagné par un sentiment euphorique et releva la tête. Elle était là. La fille qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Celle qui l'avait ramené, sauvé. Il observa, fasciné, ses cheveux roux mi-longs qui flottaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux couleur de mer, et comprit qui il était.

La fille sourit, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait juré que ses cheveux étaient blonds.

_« Oh, Sora... J'étais sûre de te retrouver ici. »_

Puis elle disparut.

Quand il reprit conscience, ouvrant ses yeux avec difficulté sous la lumière crue de la pièce, cette scène avait disparu de sa mémoire. Tout juste demeuraient les traces d'un rire léger, mais qui semblait cacher quelque chose d'inexorablement... triste. Ses yeux rencontrèrent sans les voir ceux mi-soulagés, mi-désintéressés d'un parfait inconnu en manteau noir.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé, soupira ce dernier. On a bien cru que... Enfin, tant mieux, je pense. Euh... Tu m'entends ? »

A vrai dire, il ne donnait pas le moindre signe permettant d'affirmer qu'il comprenait son interlocuteur, voire qu'il l'entendait. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui, autrement dit vers le plafond, étant allongé sur un lit aussi gris que le reste de la pièce. Un soupir résigné se fit entendre. L'autre le regarda d'un air déçu et attristé, passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, puis lui tourna à demi le dos.

« Écoute... Je suis juste à côté. Je vais... avertir les autres. »

Il quitta la pièce lentement, le regard presque aussi vague que l'autre. Tout ce qui se passait depuis quelques mois était complètement hors de son contrôle. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, songea-t-il alors qu'il remontait le couloir, sans but précis. Mais... que pouvait-il faire ?

« Axel. »

Il ne se tourna qu'à demi vers celui qui arrivait dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

« Il est réveillé, lança-t-il d'un ton sec avant que l'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Qui ? »

Axel soupira et fit face à l'importun.

_« Roxas_ est réveillé. Comme tu le souhaitais. Mais... je doute qu'il soit en mesure de répondre à tes questions. Ni même de les comprendre.

-... Je vois.

-Tu as fini, maintenant, _Saïx_ ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos et continua sa route.

« Attends. »

Axel stoppa, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Elle est morte. »

Il ne réagit pas, ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il l'ait entendu, mais ses épaules se tendirent.

« C'était ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce-pas, Axel ? Maintenant, tu le sais. Es-tu satisfait ? »

Axel ne répondit pas.

« Ce sera tout. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le dénommé Saïx partit de son côté, ne se souciant plus de son camarade, qui resta debout au milieu du couloir, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

* * *

Le bruit de l'eau.

Le bruit des vagues.

Ce fut le premier son qu'elle entendit. La première sensation qu'elle vécut.

**Voilà, c'est tout. Par contre, la suite risque de prendre du temps avant d'arriver, j'ai à peine commencé à l'écrire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Perdus dans la nuit

**Chapitre posté le 21 Juillet 2014**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages et lieux de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix, les personnages et lieux de Disney appartiennent à Disney, et les personnages et lieux de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux deux précédemment cités.  
****Ce chapitre fait également des mentions au livre Sigrid et les mondes perdus, tome 1 : L'œil de la pieuvre, de Serge Brussolo.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PARTIE 1 : Le Crépuscule des Mondes**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Perdus dans la nuit**

Tout n'était que Ténèbres. Jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés qu'on puisse décliner le noir en autant de nuances. C'était ce qu'il y avait tout autour d'eux : une unique couleur aux multiples nuances, qui les cernait de toutes parts, les piégeait, les étouffait. Oh, en vérité, on pouvait rencontrer de temps à autres du violet, parfois même un peu de rouge, d'or ou de bleu, couleurs solitaires qui semblaient égarées dans cet univers. Parfois, quand il fixait le « ciel », il pouvait distinguer, striées de fumées et de membranes obscures, des teintes passant du bleu nuit à un violet sombre et peu engageant. Et il y avait eux aussi. Ses cheveux blancs. Son haut jaune et son pantalon bleu. Les cheveux châtains de son compagnon et ses vêtements rouges. Autant de couleurs qui venaient compléter la palette et égayer le paysage. Mais le vert manquait désespérément. Du vert. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour revoir de la verdure, de l'herbe, des arbres, quelque chose de vivant ! Ici, le sol était de pierre, une pierre étrange, légèrement suintante, et noire, bien entendu. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Un sol de pierre, presque invisible dans l'obscurité, qui se fondait de façon imprévisible dans l'obscurité pour laisser place à des gouffres sans fin. Parfois, le sol semblait se soulever pour former des structures complexes de roche, amoindrissant légèrement la monotonie du paysage. Parfois, la pierre formait des arches, parfois d'étranges sculptures qui se tordaient dans l'obscurité, semblables aux branches dénudées d'arbres de pierre.

Le noir était l'unique matériau de ce monde, le seul composant. Même la roche semblait être née de cette couleur et il était prêt à parier que l'air n'était pas transparent, mais noir lui aussi. Pas d'odeur. L'odorat n'était d'aucune utilité ici. Les cinq sens semblaient à vrai dire neutralisés. La vue ? L'obscurité régnait partout, d'une profondeur telle qu'on ne pouvait jamais s'y habituer complètement et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. L'ouïe ? C'était comme pour les odeurs, il n'y avait aucun son : les Ténèbres étaient un domaine silencieux, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence reposant, agréable, non , mais d'un silence glacial, lugubre dans lequel s'effaçait le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs souffles. Le goût ? Le toucher ? Peu d'intérêt : c'était un monde vide. Il n'y faisait pas chaud, pas froid non plus, mais d'une manière étrange : bien qu'ils ne souffrent pas du froid, l'atmosphère leur semblait glaciale d'une certaine manière. Leur esprit criait au danger mais leurs sens en alerte ne percevaient rien. Rien d'autre que la roche sous leurs pieds, et depuis peu, de furtifs mouvements dans l'obscurité, dont les auteurs avaient fini par se manifester : de petits monstres plus noirs que la nuit, aux grands yeux jaunes qui perçaient l'obscurité et brillaient tels des lucioles, s'étaient précipités sur eux, contraignant Riku à les éliminer. Ils succombaient très facilement, se désintégrant en poussière noire qui se fondait dans l'obscurité après avoir laissé échapper une lueur rose aveuglante. Parfois, ils arrivaient en nombre. D'autre fois, un monstre solitaire les observait, comme pensif, avant de se jeter sur eux, sans sembler se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Riku se posta au sommet d'un petit monticule de roche, tentant sans grand succès de scruter l'horizon. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, découragé. Le panorama était en tout point semblable aux paysages parcourus quelques heures plus tôt par les deux compagnons. Où donc était la sortie ? Y en avait-il seulement une, comme il ne cessait de le répéter à Sora sans vraiment y croire lui-même ? Il jeta un regard nerveux dans son dos. Son compagnon s'était affalé contre un rocher, jouant distraitement avec son épée de bois sans le regarder. Ses traits avaient perdus son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux leur optimisme. Riku s'assura qu'il ne le regardait toujours pas avant de se pencher pour examiner discrètement une entaille récoltée à son mollet lors d'un combat contre les petits monstres. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Sora s'inquiète davantage en le sachant blessé. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait énormément de se croire inutile... Le jeune garçon se redressa, s'appuyant sur l'arme étrange qu'il avait « découverte » cette nuit-là. Cette nuit ? Quelle nuit ? Depuis combien de temps erraient-ils dans les Ténèbres ? Il ne parvenait pas à apprécier l'écoulement du temps et venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Il lui semblait que quelques heures au plus s'étaient écoulées mais une voix lui soufflait qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps dans ce domaine intemporel. Son cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique, le forçant à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Pas le moment de céder à sa peur... Pas devant Sora. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de la contenir. Errer dans ce royaume de la mort, où ils étaient peut-être les seuls vivants, sans moyen d'en connaître la sortie... Il avait le sentiment que des doigts glacés lui avaient saisi le cœur et se refermaient sur sa gorge d'heure en heure. Et il commençait à se fatiguer. Son ami également, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la dernière attaque. Par chance, tous les monstres rencontrés jusqu'à présent étaient petits et faibles, mais le jeune homme se doutait qu'ils auraient à faire face un jour ou l'autre à des spécimens plus puissants, des mastodontes qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre, surtout avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait... Et quand cela arriverait... Sa main se resserra sur son arme. Il ne voulait pas céder au désespoir, mais l'envie le gagnait de plus en plus. A quoi bon se battre ? A quoi bon survivre ? Ils étaient condamnés de toute manière.

* * *

Sora sursauta quand Riku planta son arme dans la roche d'un geste sec.

« Parfois, avoua-il d'un ton découragé en se laissant tomber au sol, je me dis qu'on aurait mieux fait de mourir ce jour-là, sur notre île. Si nous n'avions pas survécu, nous n'aurions pas à affronter tout ça.

-Riku... »

Sora le fixa d'un air désabusé. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son meilleur ami sombrer dans le désespoir. Et lui ne se sentait pas _déçu_ d'avoir été épargné par les Ténèbres. Même si cela les condamnait à y errer pendant dix ans. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de son inutilité. Même si c'était difficile.

« Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre enjouée, je suis sûr qu'on finira par arriver quelque part ou par rencontrer quelqu'un. Si nous avons échappé aux Ténèbres, ce doit être le cas d'autres que nous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son ami lui renvoya un regard incertain, mais n'insista pas, connaissant l'optimisme légendaire de son ami, et se réjouissant mentalement de constater qu'il ne s'était pas éteint, pas encore. Sora avait toujours tout pris avec trop de légèreté, ce qui avait le don de le faire rire, mais aussi de l'exaspérer. _Ce n'est pas grave, Riku, que notre cabane se soit écroulée à cause de la tempête! On en refera une ! _(il avait oublié alors que les parents de Riku ne seraient pas forcément ravis à l'idée de devoir tout reconstruire). _Ce n'est pas grave si on est perdu dans les Ténèbres, marchons droit devant, on finira bien par arriver quelque part ! _Il sourit faiblement à cette pensée. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse leur remonter le moral. Lui n'avait jamais su s'y prendre.

« OK, tu as gagné » capitula-t-il d'un ton amusé. Il se remit lentement sur pieds, extirpa son arme étrange du sol, puis se tourna vers son compagnon. « Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de déprimer, même si c'est le lieu idéal pour ça... ou pas.

-Exactement ! laissa échapper Sora. Aucun endroit ne convient pour déprimer, tu sais. »

Riku acquiesça.

« Nous pouvons toujours continuer par là -il désigna un point au hasard à l'horizon-. J'ai l'impression que ça s'éclaircit de ce côté-là. »

Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il tentait de ne pas y penser. Sora aussi, vu la façon dont il hocha vigoureusement la tête en brandissant son ridicule bâton de bois. Les deux compagnons se mirent en route, Riku ouvrant la voie pour se débarrasser de chaque monstre noir qu'ils croiseraient, Sora le suivant de près, tenant fermement sa propre arme et tentant de garder des pensées positives, l'un des meilleurs atouts contre les Ténèbres dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés plongés. En regardant Riku pourfendre une autre petite boule noire aux yeux jaunes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement que peut-être, s'il était resté sagement chez lui cette nuit-là, il ne serait pas dans cette galère...

* * *

_Plusieurs heures, ou jours, auparavant..._

Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé, enfin tout aussi bien qu'une rentrée scolaire puisse débuter. Il se réveilla en souhaitant déjà que la journée se finisse. En ce début de septembre, il faisait encore beau et le soleil envahissait sa chambre, traversant les rideaux, et lui chatouillant les paupières. Mais il en fallait plus pour réveiller Sora, comme sa mère se chargea de le démontrer.

« Sora ! Debout ! » cria-t-elle en frappant à la porte de sa chambre avec insistance.

Encore endormi, il ne put marmotter que quelques mots étouffés par sa couverture.

« Humpf... moui... quoi ?

-J'ai dit debout ! » répéta sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en constatant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, malgré ses efforts quotidiens pour y mettre un terme.

« Tu n'as toujours pas rangé ta chambre ! lança-t-elle, exaspérée, bien que ce ne soit plus une surprise pour elle. Et … Oh, tu n'as pas fait ton sac, bien sûr... »

La tête ébouriffée de son fils émergea de sa couverture pour lui adresser un regard ahuri.

« C'est la rentrée, aujourd'hui » précisa-t-elle.

Elle parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre, dont elle écarta vivement les rideaux. Le soleil inonda la pièce malgré les protestations de Sora qui disparut à nouveau sous sa couette. Sa mère ouvrit la fenêtre, apportant la fraîcheur des journées de fin d'été et des odeurs de fleurs qui s'élevaient du jardin entretenu par ses soins. Leur maison se situant vers la côte et la chambre se trouvant à l'étage, elle avait de la fenêtre une vue imprenable sur la plage et l'océan, dont elle ne se privait pas. Elle demeura ainsi quelques minutes, le regard pensivement posé à l'horizon. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère lui semblait … peu naturel. Cette impression la taraudait depuis son réveil ce matin.

« M'man ? »

De son lit, Sora la fixait de ses yeux ensommeillés, l'air intrigué.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, tu vas être en retard. »

Laissant la fenêtre ouverte, elle quitta la chambre de son fils et traversa la maison pour sortir dans le jardin. Elle en était particulièrement fière : c'était son œuvre personnelle, elle y avait planté et entretenu chaque plante qui le composait, principalement des fleurs de toutes sortes, bien qu'elle eut une préférence pour celles de couleur jaune, mais aussi des herbes médicinales, nécessaires à son métier (herboriste et guérisseuse) et aromatiques. Un petit potager occupait un espace près du puits. Elle s'agenouilla à l'ombre des frênes, sans se soucier de la rosée qui venait tremper sa robe, et effleura l'herbe des doigts, fermant les yeux.

« Savez-vous quelque chose ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sora avait fini par émerger de son sommeil et tenter de rattraper son retard, en fourrant dans son sac d'école tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cinq minutes plus tard, ayant revêtu son uniforme de collégiens, il fut prêt à descendre. Sa mère n'était pas dans la cuisine quand il entra en revanche, il l'entendait discuter dans le jardin. Sora l'aperçut par une des fenêtres en surveillant le grille-pain du coin de l'œil : elle revenait vers la porte d'entrée, en pleine discussion avec le facteur de l'île. Il haussa les épaules et se lança à la recherche de la bouteille de jus d'orange, qui trônait en fait sur la table, avec le beurre, mais que ses yeux endormis n'avaient pas eu de privilège d'apercevoir. Il soupira. _La rentrée... _Et en 3ème, en plus. Bah, Riku, lui, rentrait au lycée. Tenant précautionneusement son pain brûlant, le jeune garçon s'installa et commença à manger avec son appétit habituel que même la rentrée ne pouvait le lui couper.

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et du perron lui parvinrent les voix de sa mère et du facteur, en grande conversation.

« … et cela m'inquiète, disait sa mère. C'est un peu comme si une tempête se préparait...

-Les météorologues prévoient un temps magnifique pour la semaine, contra le facteur. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque... Ils ne se sont encore jamais trompés à ma connaissance. »

Sora entendit sa mère soupirer.

« Je sais... Mais... je me suis connectée aux flux énergétiques de l'île, et je crois y avoir perçu une sorte de trouble. Quelque chose d'anormal. Ce qui m'inquiète, poursuivit-elle quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse, c'est cette île. Je veux dire, si une catastrophe s'abattait sur nous, nous serions coincé, nous ne pourrions pas fuir. Cette île est l'unique refuge de notre monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

-... Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, Ifalna. Cette île est habitée depuis le commencement du monde, non ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un jour un problème de cette envergure.

-Vous dites ça pour me rassurer et pour vous rassurer, soupira sa mère. Mais merci. »

Tout en mâchonnant son pain, le jeune garçon entendit la porte se refermer et sa mère s'asseoir en silence en face de lui. Il releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« M'man ? »

Sa mère regardait pensivement dehors, ses longs cheveux châtains dénoués retombant sur la robe bleue et rose qu'elle portait quotidiennement. Elle semblait troublée, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu … vas bien ? risqua Sora.

-Oui... laissa-t-elle échapper. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sora avait beau être naïf, il avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'insista pas. Il attrapa le journal apporté par le facteur, qui traînait solitairement sur la table. C'était en général le seul courrier qu'ils recevaient, avec des lettres occasionnelles en relation avec son collège ou des factures à payer. Dans une île comme la leur, les gens vivaient assez près les uns des autres pour ne pas avoir à utiliser le service de la poste pour se contacter : souvent, se rendre à la poste prenait même plus de temps que de se rendre chez la personne à qui on écrivait. Le facteur de l'île avait ainsi très peu de travail, parfois même pas du tout quand ce n'était pas le jour de la parution du journal. Il n'y en avait qu'un sur l'île, si bien qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre un nom, et était appelé simplement « le journal ». Presque tous les habitants y étaient abonnés, même s'il ne racontait pas grand chose, vu la taille l'île. Il ne comptait pas plus de cinq pages, relatant les dernières soldes, les propos de moindre intérêt laissés échappés par telle ou telle personne, la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment, etc. Depuis une semaine, il se donnait une joie de parler de long en large de la rentrée scolaire : tout y passait, de l'achat des fournitures scolaires aux interviews insipides des professeurs et de quelques élèves. Sora et Riku plaisantaient souvent à ce propos : il était évident que personne n'y accordait une grande importance.

« Je vais aller voir Nix » déclara abruptement sa mère, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Sora releva la tête, surpris. Nix était connue et crainte de toute l'île comme étant une prêtresse vivant en ermite dans un vieux temple à moitié en ruines, au cœur de la forêt. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Sora n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce temple, il ne connaissait d'elle que les rumeurs colportées par les villageois : Nix ne serait pas humaine. Elle serait un esprit, une sorte de déesse selon les uns, le fantôme d'une morte selon les autres. Elle aurait des pouvoirs magiques incommensurables. Quelques courageux s'étaient déjà aventurés près du temple, mais rares étaient ceux qui avaient rencontrés la prêtresse en personne.

« J'irais la voir ce soir, après le travail.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sora. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sa mère resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'il crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

« Quelque chose n'est pas normal. »

Elle avait murmuré si bas qu'il manqua ne pas l'entendre.

« Que... Quoi... ? »

Elle lui renvoya un regard alarmé, comme si elle se rendait compte pour la première fois que son fils était assis en face d'elle. Avec un sourire qu'elle voulait convainquant, elle lui répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est... juste un détail. Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais voir Nix. Il n'y a rien à craindre, elle est plus gentille qu'elle n'en a l'air. »

Sora considéra sa mère avec surprise. Il ignorait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré cette Nix. Il se fit la réflexion que les rumeurs qu'on racontait sur son compte étaient exagérées. Après tout, sa mère elle-même avait parfois été la cible de ragots semblables : certains l'avait traitée de sorcière à cause de ses dons en matière de médecine. Les habitants de l'île n'étaient pas spécialement superstitieux, mais l'isolement en compagnie des mêmes personnes finissait souvent par provoquer ce genre de tensions.

L'horloge de la cuisine le rappela à l'ordre. Sept heures et demi. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il soit en retard le jour de la rentrée. Le jeune garçon avala ses tartines à la va-vite, empoigna son sac qui pesait décidément trop lourd pour un jour de rentrée, salua sa mère, qui, plongée dans ses pensées, lui répondit à peine, et se rua dehors. Tout en suivant l'allée boisée qui longeait la côte en direction du village, il se laissa aller à ses pensées à son tour, tout en chantonnant joyeusement la dernière chanson du groupe Dawn, l'un des deux seuls groupes musicaux de l'île.

« Sora! Attends-moi! »

Une jeune fille accourait dans sa direction, revêtue de l'uniforme de l'école. Il reconnut immédiatement Elma, une de ses camarades - ou plutôt, une des camarades de Riku, partageant sa classe -, à ses courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle était avec Riku une de ses meilleurs amis, bien qu'elle soit plus liée à l'autre garçon. Très énergique comme à son habitude, la jeune fille dévalait le chemin de terre en pente menant à la colline à l'orée du village, où elle résidait. Ses cheveux courts et son sac volaient derrière elle. Sora ralentit pour l'attendre.

« Salut ! la salua-t-il avec son entrain habituel.

-Salut, Sora ! fit-elle en lui retournant son sourire. Alors, pressé de retourner à l'école ?

-Hum, pas vraiment. Toi oui, apparemment. »

Elle éclata de rire, ses yeux bruns lui lançant un regard chaleureux.

« Oh, pour moi, il s'agit plus de fuir ma famille. Tant pis si je dois me coltiner les cours pour ça... »

Sora esquissa un sourire. Un des passe-temps favoris d'Elma consistait à se plaindre de sa famille.

« Ma sœur est exaspérante » ajouta-t-elle.

La famille d'Elma tenait une grande ferme à chocobos à l'extérieur du village, qui était d'ailleurs la seule de l'île. Si Sora, Elma et son frère Billy aimaient beaucoup ces mignons oiseaux jaunes, la grande sœur d'Elma, une certaine Lina, avait pour eux une véritable passion. Toutes les conversations engagées avec elle finissaient invariablement par tourner autour de ces volatiles, que vous le vouliez ou non. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, elle passait ses journées à la ferme, à bichonner ses chers oiseaux, à les laver, les nourrir, les promener... Pour le carnaval annuel, la jeune fille se déguisait systématiquement en chocobo, et parcourait les rues en vendant des friandises. L'argent récolté, disait-elle, servait à améliorer les soins adressés aux volatiles. Sora et Elma avaient ainsi appris à l'éviter soigneusement pendant les fêtes.

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent en silence les rues du village, désertes en ce frais matin de septembre. L'air était doux et vivifiant, le ciel dépourvu de nuages, bref, une superbe journée s'annonçait que Sora aurait aimé passer sur la petite île avec ses camarades, leur activité favorite durant les vacances. Il continua à fredonner sur le chemin de l'école, pour couper court au silence des ruelles endormies.

« Tu chantes quoi ? s'enquit soudain Elma. Ah, Sanctuary...

-C'est leur meilleure chanson » répondit automatiquement le jeune garçon.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elma ne connaissait presque rien à la musique, passant le plus clair de son temps libre à aider à la ferme.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'un seul établissement scolaire sur l'île, les enfants n'étant pas assez nombreux pour qu'on envisage de séparer les niveaux en plusieurs emplacements. L'école de l'île était constituée d'une immense cour où se mêlaient élèves de tous niveaux, de la maternelle au lycée, sous l'œil attentif d'une dizaine de surveillants. Sept énormes bâtiments de pierre claire encadraient la cour : le premier, une unique salle, faisait office de maternelle pour une quarantaine d'élèves. A ses côtés se dressait l'école primaire (qui disposait d'un étage de plus afin de pouvoir accueillir toutes les classes) et, dressés côte à côté au fond de la cour, les austères bâtiments réservés au collège et au lycée, les plus grands, qui disposaient de bien plus de salles de classes que de classes elles-mêmes : leur rez-de-chaussée était consacré aux matières scientifiques, le premier étage aux matières littéraires, le second aux arts. Chacun de ces bâtiments n'accueillant pas plus de trois ou quatre classes (il n'y avait qu'une classe par niveau), la plupart de leurs salles étaient souvent vides.

Coincé entre l'école primaire et le collège se tenait la bibliothèque, partagée par tous les élèves : les écoliers et les collégiens disposaient du rez-de-chaussée, tandis que les lycéens avaient pour eux l'étage, qui comprenait également une petite salle informatique, disputée par tous pour la dizaine de machines rudimentaires (l'île étant très peu développée technologiquement). Les deux derniers bâtiments consistaient en le réfectoire et en le bâtiment administratif, ce dernier accueillant en réalité toutes les autres salles : les bureaux, l'administration, l'infirmerie, la salle des professeurs et la salle d'impression, où trônait l'unique photocopieuse de l'école. Enfin, derrière les édifices, une petite ruelle menait aux toilettes et au gymnase.

Quand Sora et Elma pénétrèrent dans la cour, dix minutes avant la sonnerie, presque tous les élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, discutant joyeusement, se chamaillant, dans la bonne humeur générale où persistait l'esprit de vacances. Les deux jeunes gens repérèrent immédiatement leurs amis, quatre adolescents se tenant près du mur du collège, et se dirigèrent vers eux. Tidus se retourna à leur approche.

« Hé Elma ! Sora ! » les salua-t-il.

Elma lui retourna son sourire, puis commença à discuter avec animation avec Wakka. Tout comme elle et Riku, il entrait également au lycée. Tidus et Selphie, eux, partageaient la classe de Sora. Celui-ci salua Riku, qui se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés, un air faussement ennuyé sur le visage. Bien qu'il arborait souvent cet air, il était loin d'être un rabat-joie. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche avant l'arrivée d'Elma et Sora, lâcha soudainement :

« Vous saviez qu'il y a une nouvelle ? »

Interloqués, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Riku garda le silence, savourant les visages surpris de ses amis. Seule Elma se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel : elle était prête à parier que Riku avait fait exprès de les attendre pour être le premier à leur annoncer à tous la nouvelle inattendue et ainsi attirer l'attention sur lui. Néanmoins, sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle rétorqua avec agacement :

« D'où tu sors ça ? »

Riku garda le silence plus longtemps que nécessaire, profitant de l'attention générale de ses amis portée sur lui, puis répondit de son air faussement ennuyé :

« J'ai entendu les profs en discuter ce matin. Il paraît qu'une nouvelle entre au lycée, avec nous.

-Mais euh... s'étonna Tidus. D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là les dernières années ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit nouvelle sur l'île également. »

Ils laissèrent tous échapper des cris de surprise. Nouvelle sur l'île ? Mais il n'y avait aucune autre terre connue dans le monde ! Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

« N'importe quoi, soupira Elma. C'est probablement une gamine vivant de l'autre côté de la forêt, dans les champs, que ses parents n'avaient pas eu les moyens ou le temps d'envoyer à l'école jusque là ! »

Elma ne pouvait qu'avoir raison, songea Sora. Il n'y avait aucun pays, aucune autre île d'où elle aurait pu venir. Cependant, Riku conservait ce petit sourire mystérieux, comme s'il détenait un précieux secret à lui tout seul. C'était le genre de sourire qui avait le don d'agacer Elma, qui lui retourna un regard noir. Sora fut coupé de ses pensées par Selphie.

« Hé ! Vous croyez que c'est elle ? »

Elle désigna du doigt une jeune fille aux longues tresses noires, à quelques mètres de là, qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air perdu, la main crispée sur son sac flambant neuf. Ils durent tous s'avouer qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais croisée de leur vie, ce qui était singulier sur une île où tous se connaissaient. D'ailleurs, nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient remarqué l'inconnue : plusieurs groupes la dévisageaient en chuchotant, achevant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna soulagée vers l'adjoint du directeur qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Mademoiselle Lucine ? C'est par ici, suivez-moi. »

Les six adolescents observèrent la dénommée Lucine suivre l'adjoint en direction du bâtiment administratif, fendant la foule des élèves, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se retourner vers la nouvelle d'un air curieux.

« Lucine... fit Selphie, l'air songeur. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Et à vous ? »

Ils firent non de la tête. Aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu parler d'une fille s'appelant Lucine, si on faisait abstraction de la sage-femme du village. La sonnerie retentit, les arrachant à leurs pensées. Après s'être promis de se retrouver à la récré, ils se séparèrent, Sora, Selphie et Tidus se dirigeant vers l'entrée du collège, les trois autres vers les portes du lycée.

* * *

La matinée passa très vite pour Sora. Tandis que le professeur Ondore, leur professeur d'histoire et professeur principal, leur récitait, comme au début de chaque année, le règlement scolaire, Sora se surprit à somnoler, sous l'œil courroucé de son voisin Chappu, le jeune frère de Wakka. Le professeur, quant à lui, demeura de marbre. Les trois quarts des élèves ne l'écoutaient plus de toute manière, ce dont il avait l'habitude. Sora perçut soudain un léger rire. Tournant la tête, le jeune garçon aperçut Sarah, deux rangs derrière lui, l'observant somnoler, amusée, et lui répondit par un franc sourire. Il aimait bien Sarah, qui était d'agréable compagnie bien qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup d'amis : c'était la fille du maire, et beaucoup d'enfants se sentaient intimidés en sa présence. Elle était pourtant d'un naturel très timide, dissimulant tout le temps ses yeux derrière ses longs cheveux caramel, couleur que beaucoup accusaient d'être une teinture, prétendant que la jeune fille avait en réalité la chevelure bleue, ou verte, mais avait préféré éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle par ces couleurs particulières. Il écrivit en grosses lettres sur la première page de son carnet « Tu manges avec nous ? » et l'agita dans sa direction. La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis détourna les yeux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du prof. Sora se reprit à rêvasser, gribouillant sur son carnet, tandis que son voisin levait les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause de midi, tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe. Ils n'avaient pas eu droit de pause à dix heures, car leur professeur avait pris du retard dans son travail de début d'année, et tous étaient enfin soulagés d'être libérés. Laissant Selphie et Tidus fuir avec les autres, Sora se dirigea vers Sarah avec un grand sourire.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

-Oh... oui » répondit-elle timidement en fermant son sac.

Les élèves lui adressant rarement la parole, elle était plutôt intimidée d'avoir été conviée à manger avec le groupe de Sora. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent les escaliers du bâtiment désormais désert : la cantine étant assez grande pour permettre à toutes les classes de manger en même temps. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, la brise leur transporta des odeurs de fleurs mêlées à celles, alléchantes, qui s'échappaient de la cantine. Sans échanger un mot, gardant un silence timide, ils remontèrent le couloir longeant la cuisine, passèrent sans s'arrêter devant les portes du réfectoire et empruntèrent un escalier menant à un second réfectoire, au premier étage, dédié aux collégiens et lycéens. Toutes les tables étaient occupées par des élèves bruyants, qui ne leur accordèrent aucune attention tandis qu'ils se servaient au self.

« Sora ! Par ici ! »

Il aperçut Selphie qui lui faisait de grands signes à une table, et se dirigea vers elle, suivi de Sarah. Selphie leva inconsciemment les sourcils en repérant la jeune fille, mais lui adressa bien vite un sourire aimable. Sora, lui, scruta la table en fronçant les sourcils. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka et Elma y siégeaient, mais il manquait...

« Où est Riku ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant, Sarah en face de lui.

Elma soupira.

« Regarde derrière toi. »

Le jeune garçon obéit et aperçut quelques tables plus loin son meilleur ami attablé solitairement. Non, il n'était pas seul... Il était assis en face de la nouvelle, Lucine, avec qui il paraissait discuter avec animation. Elma se chargea de lui traduire la scène.

« C'est Lucine, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lulu, récita-t-elle. Elle est dans notre classe depuis ce matin. Elle était assise derrière nous, et Riku n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sora.

Riku n'était pas d'un naturel curieux. Il donnait même souvent l'impression de ne pas s'intéresser aux autres. Elma soupira à nouveau.

« Je crois qu'il essaye de percer le mystère de cette Lucine. Il est convaincu qu'elle vient d'une dimension parallèle, quelque chose comme ça. »

Selphie et Tidus éclatèrent de rire. Même Sarah s'autorisa un bref sourire. Sora, fidèle à lui-même, ne se sentit pas du tout vexé que son meilleur ami ait décidé d'aller manger avec une inconnue. Ils changèrent de conversation, parlant de choses et d'autres, bien que Sarah n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, elle releva la tête avec attention quand Wakka commença à se plaindre d'un groupe de jeunes qui faisaient les idiots près de chez lui.

« … Ils ont même renversé les poubelles devant notre porte ! s'indigna-t-il. Après, le service de nettoyage est venu nous menacer d'une amende pour dégradation de l'environnement ! Je rêve !

-Est-ce qu'il y a une sorte de secte sur l'île ? » interrogea doucement Sarah.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, sourcils haussés.

« Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit Wakka, décontenancé. J'ignore s'ils faisaient partie d'une secte ou quoi... Pourquoi ?

-Et bien... hésita Sarah. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai croisé un homme bizarre.

-Bizarre dans quel sens ? demanda poliment Selphie.

-Il était tout vêtu de noir. Il portait une sorte de cape noire avec une cagoule qui lui dissimulait le visage. Je crois qu'il voulait me parler. Il m'a regardée et a dit un truc comme « non, tu n'es pas une Princesse ». »

Les sourcils de Selphie s'envolèrent sous sa frange tandis que Tidus et Wakka échangeaient un regard interloqué.

« Euh... fut tout ce que dit Elma, l'air clairement sceptique.

-Ça s'est passé où ? «

Sarah répondit à la question de Tidus avec hésitation :

« Sur le chemin sortant de la forêt. Je m'y étais rendue pour me promener et je venais de rebrousser chemin quand j'ai croisé ce type. C'était au crépuscule. Maintenant que j'y repense, la situation était franchement effrayante.

-Bah, c'était sans doute un de ces crétins de terminale qui voulait te faire peur, déclara Wakka d'un ton léger. Je doute qu'une sorte de secte bizarre se soit formée sans qu'on le sache. »

Elma enchaîna alors sur le comportement honteux des terminales envers les primaires, et ils ne reparlèrent plus de l'histoire de Sarah. Sora lui jeta un regard apitoyé, désolé que ses camarades ne l'ait manifestement pas crue. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard. Les cours se terminèrent avec la sonnerie habituelle. Sora s'étira sur sa chaise, indifférent au brouhaha ambiant de ses camarades qui rangeaient rapidement leurs affaires et leva les yeux vers Sarah, venue se poster devant sa table, déjà prête à partir.

« Euh... merci de m'avoir invitée à midi. Désolée, je dois partir. Wakka peut dire ce qu'il veut, je préfère éviter de rentrer trop tard. »

Sora hocha la tête et lui souhaita joyeusement une bonne soirée, avant d'empoigner son sac et de suivre la file des élèves vers la sortie. Accoudé devant les portes du collège, Riku l'attendait déjà, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Sora, vexé. Je ne suis pas plus lent que les autres !

-Pas plus lent que les cinq autres derniers, tu veux dire ? »

C'était une habitude chez Riku de taquiner Sora, et il ne se privait jamais de le faire.

« Humpf ! Et toi, alors ? T'es même pas venu manger avec nous ! »

Le regard de Riku se perdit à l'horizon (délimité par le mur de l'établissement).

« Je devais lui parler.

-Moui, je suppose ! »

En temps normal, Sora aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que son ami, exaspéré, cède et lui en dévoile plus, mais Riku était brusquement redevenu sérieux et avançait la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées, et il devina qu'il ne pourra rien lui faire révéler d'autre. Alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'école, Elma les rattrapa :

« Hé ! Attendez-moi ! »

Elle se tourna vers Riku.

« Tu te souviens de notre marché ?

Il lui adressa un regard confus, avant de se renfrogner.

« Marché ? Quel marché ? s'enquit Sora, haussant les sourcils.

-Eh, c'est grâce à moi qu'il a eut la moyenne au dernier contrôle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu as copié sur elle? Fit Sora, amusé, en croisant les bras.

-Mais non, soupira Riku. Je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour comprendre la leçon de maths, c'est tout.

-Oui, et tu devais venir m'aider à la ferme, en échange » compléta Elma.

Riku opina, manifestement peu enjoué à cette perspective.

« Je suppose que ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Hé mais attendez ! s'écria Sora. Le dernier contrôle ? Tu veux dire... avant les vacances d'été ?

-Oui, soupira Elma. Je n'ai cessé de lui rappeler ce qu'il m'avait promis pendant toutes les vacances, mais à chaque fois il s'esquivait en prétextant des devoirs à faire ! En vacances d'été ! Quand je suis allée jusqu'à chez lui, il m'a dit d'attendre jusqu'à la reprise et de le laisser profiter de ses vacances. Et bien, reprise nous voilà, maintenant, tu vas venir m'aider » ajouta-t-elle, l'air féroce.

Riku acquiesça de nouveau, l'air peu impressionné.

« Je viens avec toi ! s'écria Sora, toujours prêt à aider ses amis.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, déclara tranquillement Elma avant que Riku ait eu le temps de protester. A deux, le travail ira plus vite, c'est sûr.

-Attends... A deux ? Tu veux dire que tu ne comptes pas nous aider ?

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai justement l'intention de déguster un soda dans mon canapé bien confortable, pendant que vous faites tout le travail...

-Hé ! »

Tout en riant, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la ferme d'Elma, qui se situait à l'extérieur du village, de l'autre côté des champs et à l'orée de la forêt qui s'était étendue sur la majeure partie du centre de l'île, recouvrant presque entièrement le volcan endormi. Bien qu'elle prenne plaisir à se moquer de la passion de sa sœur pour les chocobos, Elma était elle-même très fière de leur élevage. Les chocobos étaient utilisés dans les travaux agricoles, pour tirer des charges lourdes grâce à leur impressionnante force, et parfois comme animaux de compagnie, mais surtout, ils représentaient une part importante de l'alimentation en viande de l'île, chose que Lina supportait difficilement. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu Elma et sa sœur se disputer à ce sujet, la première arguant que l'on ne pouvait pas se nourrir que de poisson, la seconde répliquant que tous n'avaient qu'à devenir végétariens. Ce fut suite à l'une de ces discussions que Lina devint végétarienne, selon sa sœur.

L'alimentation dans les îles du destin pouvait en effet vite constituer un problème. L'île n'était pas bien grande, la forêt en occupait une grande superficie, sans compter la ville, ce qui laissait peu de place pour les cultures, composées principalement de blé, et de multiples petits potagers fleurissant un peu partout, pour approvisionner la ville en légumes divers. Les plus prisés étaient les légumes Gysahl, faciles et rapides à faire pousser. Une partie de la forêt avait été reconvertie en forêt d'arbres fruitiers. En ce qui concernait la viande, le village vivait essentiellement de la pêche, et de la viande de chocobos, parfois de la chasse, quand les rares chasseurs de l'île y étaient motivés.

Sora, Riku et Elma contournèrent la mairie et empruntèrent une petite route de terre qui menait aux champs. Les habitations se firent plus rares, plus vieilles et plus espacées, encadrées de grands jardins. A l'horizon, derrière les champs, ils pouvaient distinguer les premiers arbres de la forêt.

« Dis, Sora, commença Elma alors qu'ils longeaient des plates-bandes de légumes Gysahl.

-Hm ?

-Tu feras quoi, après le lycée ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai même pas terminé le collège, tu sais...

-Ben, je me demandais... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Peut-être que toi, tu as des idées qui pourraient m'aider.

-Oh... »

A vrai dire, le jeune garçon n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Enfant, il avait eu de nombreux rêves, comme tous les garçons de son âge, mais désormais, bien qu'il soit resté juvénile dans son caractère, il n'y pensait plus.

« Moi..., dit lentement Riku, j'aimerais devenir marin... Partir, découvrir le monde... Je veux dire, cette île ne doit pas être la seule au monde, non ? »

Sora sourit. Découvrir le monde, d'autres villes, d'autres gens avaient toujours été le rêve secret de Riku. Il était vrai que vivre sa vie entière sur la même petite île pouvait rapidement porter sur les nerfs. Cependant, tous étaient parfaitement conscients que personne d'autre ne vivait de part le monde, comme l'affirmait la légende locale : leur île, dont le nom originel était Kobania selon le mythe, serait l'unique terre de leur planète, Almoha. Sora avait longtemps pris l'habitude de citer cette histoire à Riku pour le taquiner quand il le surprenait à rêver d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci, plus au fait des contes de l'île, rétorquait que la légende affirmait de même que l'eau de mer changeait en poisson, et l'air en oiseau, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas dans la réalité.

« C'est parce qu'avec le temps, la nature a perdu son pouvoir », inventait alors Sora.

De toute manière, nombreux avaient été les marins à partager les rêves de Riku. Ceux qui étaient revenus avaient été clairs : leur île était bel et bien la seule de leur planète. Avec le temps, Riku avait fini par accepter la vérité, mais une part de lui continuait apparemment de rêver.

Une voix stridente l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Eeeeelllllllmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée par son petit frère. Billy, un gamin de dix ans courait vers eux sous leur regard amusé, maintenant d'une main son chapeau surmonté d'une plume de chocobo pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Toujours à l'école primaire, il avait terminé les cours en avance par rapport à eux, et était revenu directement à la ferme, comme en témoignaient les tâches maculant ses vêtements, parfaitement visibles sur son T-shirt bleu ciel. Il se précipita vers sa sœur sans accorder un regard aux deux autres.

« Elmaaaa ! Lina est en colère ! »

Elma retint difficilement un grognement exaspéré.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Elle dit que c'est de ma faute si le stock de légumes Gysahl s'est desséché, pleurait l'enfant.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Elle accéléra le pas, poussant les garçons à en faire autant pour suivre ses grandes enjambées furieuses, à peine ralenties par le poids de son petit frère qui s'accrochait à sa taille. Ils atteignirent bientôt la clôture ceinturant une immense ferme ayant connu des jours meilleurs : une partie de ses tuiles manquait, ses murs avaient perdu leur couleur au profit de taches noirâtres, la peinture des volets et des portes s'écaillait par plaques, si bien qu'on voyait plus de bois mis à nu que de bois peint, les vitres étaient recouvertes de crasse. Elma poussa un petit portillon de bois et, sans un regard pour la ferme, se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, où s'élevaient de grandes étables de bois, vides pour le moment : tous les volatiles s'ébattaient dans de grands pâturages s'étendant à perte de vue. Adossée contre une barrière se tenait une silhouette solitaire vêtue de vêtements de ferme tachés de boue. La fille se retourna à leur approche, faisant voler furieusement ses longs cheveux bruns et leur jeta un regard noir. Elle brandit une sorte de choux jaunâtre dans la direction de sa sœur.

« Elma ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? T'as laissé les sacs de légumes Gysahl ouverts, en plein soleil ! Ils sont tous desséchés maintenant !

-J'avais oublié, marmonna Elma.

-Alors c'est bien toi ! s'étrangla Lina. Tu sais combien ça coûte ? Et avec quoi on va les nourrir maintenant ? »

Riku et Sora échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé empoigne le bras de son ami, s'éclipsant avec lui prudemment. Lina devenait folle dès qu'un mal potentiel était fait à ses chers oiseaux. Ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait survivre au sort funeste qui les attendaient tous, autrement dit l'abattoir. Cependant, la jeune femme était d'ordinaire très joyeuse et attentionnée, prenant soin de sa famille avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'elle était la seule à en être apte : il y a neuf ans, les parents d'Elma avaient péri en mer lors d'une tempête alors qu'ils étaient partis aux pieds des falaises de l'autre côté de l'île afin d'y récolter des noix spéciales pour leurs chocobos, et depuis, Lina et ses jeunes frère et sœurs - Elma, Billy et Chole, la jumelle de ce dernier, les deux derniers n'étant alors que des bébés lors du drame - avaient été élevés par leur grand-père Bill, mais le vieil homme s'affaiblissant de jours en jours, la grande sœur avait lentement reprit son rôle dans l'éducation de ses frère et sœurs.

Elma avait pris soin de leur indiquer la tâche qu'elle attendait d'eux durant leur route : nettoyer les étables. Ils croisèrent en chemin Chole, la jumelle de Billy, une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns en tout point semblables à ceux de Lina, vêtue d'une jupe rouge trop grande pour elle qui leur adressa un sourire timide et fila dans la direction opposée. Munis de pelles et de seaux, ils se présentèrent aux portes de la première étable, et furent accueillis par une odeur mémorable. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Le teint de Sora sembla brusquement verdâtre.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les chocobos pouvaient sentir bon, ricana Riku. Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi Elma tenait à me confier cette tâche. Surtout fais-moi penser à la remercier plus tard. »

Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes figés sur le seuil avant que Sora ne laisse échapper un soupir.

« Bon, hé bien, c'est parti. »

Cela ne fut pas aussi pénible qu'ils l'imaginaient. Certes, ils se félicitaient de n'avoir rien avalé précédemment et le travail était physiquement éprouvant, surtout après une journée de rentrée, mais ils purent négocier avec Elma, quand la jeune fille revint une demi-heure plus tard, la mine défaite après le savon que lui avait passé sa sœur. Elle finit par les autoriser à partir au bout d'une heure, avant de s'emparer d'une pelle et de venir à leur rescousse en silence. Riku et Sora la laissèrent à son mutisme et commencèrent à discuter. Le jeune garçon avait en effet remarqué les cernes que son ami arborait sous ses yeux et Riku lui avait avoué qu'il dormait mal ces derniers temps.

« Depuis peu, ajouta-t-il, je fais des rêves étranges. Ils semblent si réels... Quelquefois, quand je me réveille le matin, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit.

-Ah oui ? Quel genre de rêve ?

-Je ne me souviens pas trop... Des rêves de vitraux scintillants et de monstres noirs...

-Des monstres noirs ? Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui ai trop d'imagination... »

Les deux jeunes garçons finirent leur travail en se taquinant mutuellement, puis saluèrent Elma, qui leur répondit par un sourire ressemblant à une grimace, avant de quitter les lieux et de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, débarrassé de son uniforme, Sora fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Son sac d'école, négligemment jeté ouvert au milieu de la pièce, laissait échapper en désordre son contenu sur le plancher. Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon depuis quelques minutes et le ciel s'assombrissait. Il était rentré il y a quelques heures, et avait été accueilli par sa mère qui, la mine soucieuse, achevait une consultation, prescrivant à un client atteint de maux de ventre réguliers un traitement à base de potions qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. Le vieil homme parti, elle s'était tournée vers son fils d'un air d'excuse : elle tenait à aller voir Nix immédiatement avant la tombée de la nuit et serait donc en retard pour préparer le dîner. Sora l'avait regardée partir, inquiet. Cette Nix ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange que sa mère ait déjà eu affaire à elle.

Le jeune garçon soupira, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Sans sa mère, la maison, vide, était bien trop calme, bien trop grande. Trop de silence, trop d'obscurité. Une légère angoisse s'infiltra en lui. Parfois, il regrettait d'être fils unique et de n'avoir pas de père. Oh, il en avait eu un, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait pas connu. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le connaître. Il supposait qu'il tenait ses yeux bleus de lui, ceux de sa mère étant verts, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de mener une enquête parmi les hommes de l'île pour découvrir son identité. Peut-être même était-il mort. Peut-être qu'il avait été de ces marins partis en mer pour découvrir un nouveau monde avant de se faire avaler par une tempête. Quand il se prenait à y penser, il songeait alors à Elma qui était plus malchanceuse que lui : lui avait encore sa mère et, n'ayant pas connu son père, sa disparition ne l'attristait pas, au contraire d'Elma, et plus encore de Lina, qui avaient vraiment perdu une famille neuf ans auparavant. « Chole et Billy sont chanceux, eux, disait la jeune fille quand Sora lui demandait si elle était triste d'être orpheline. Ils n'avaient qu'un an quand c'est arrivé... Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de leurs parents qui vienne leur rappeler ce qu'ils ont perdu... ». Cela pouvait se discuter, bien sûr. Parfois, Sora regrettait de n'avoir pas connu son père, même s'il devait pour cela souffrir de sa disparition.

Son ventre gargouilla pour la vingtième fois, mais Sora n'y prit pas garde. Les volets grincèrent et il remarqua alors un détail alarmant : le vent soufflait. Fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, se figeant. Des bourrasques de vent écrasaient les hautes herbes contre le sol, tordaient le tronc des palmiers, tandis que le ciel était désormais d'un noir d'encre, entièrement recouvert d'énormes nuages ténébreux. Et le phénomène semblait s'empirer, au loin, au-dessus de la petite île où il allait souvent avec Riku : il y apercevait même des éclairs, jaillissant d'une sorte de tourbillon noir dans le ciel.

« Un orage ? » fit-il bêtement.

Ce n'était pas un vrai orage. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre pour obtenir une meilleure vue, il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelque chose au loin, près de la plage. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'il reconnut aisément à son pantalon bleu. Riku. Il se dirigeait vers la jetée où étaient arrimées les barques utilisées pour se rendre vers les petites îles. Sora comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et sauta de son lit.

* * *

**Hum, voilà, merci de votre lecture. En fait, je crois que c'est trop long, dans le sens où je développe trop des scènes qui n'ont pas trop d'intérêt, alors que d'autres, comme la description du domaine des Ténèbres, mériteraient d'être approfondies. Mais je suis nulle pour les descriptions, donc désolée si celles présentes ne sont pas « comme il faut ».**


	3. L'éveil des Ténèbres

**Chapitre posté le 28 Juillet 2014**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages et lieux de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix, les personnages et lieux de Disney appartiennent à Disney, et les personnages et lieux de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux deux précédemment cités.  
****Ce chapitre fait également des mentions au livre Sigrid et les mondes perdus, tome 1 : L'œil de la pieuvre, de Serge Brussolo.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'éveil des Ténèbres**

Les arbres au feuillage doré par le crépuscule plongeaient les sentiers de la forêt dans une pénombre profonde se déployant en grandes flaques d'ombre. Les fourrés, quant à eux, n'étaient plus qu'obscurité, parfois traversée par un rai de lumière. La forêt de l'Île du Destin était trop dense, et il y faisait vite nuit sous le couvert des arbres, mais Ifalna ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle n'avait pas peur des ténèbres, et grimpait d'un bon pas la pente menant au sommet d'une des petites collines au sein de la forêt, très loin des dernières habitations humaines, au pied de l'ancien volcan. Elle n'avait plus croisé d'humain, chasseur ou récolteur de champignons, depuis bientôt une heure, signe qu'elle arrivait à destination. En effet, alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le sommet de la colline, la silhouette biscornue d'un temple en ruine commença à se dessiner dans l'obscurité, entre les feuillages et les buissons : ce coin n'était pas fréquenté, ou plutôt soigneusement évité, et la nature y reprenait ses droits.

Ifalna souffla un peu en lissant sa robe pour en décrocher les brindilles et feuilles mortes : elle n'était plus toute jeune, ce qui se faisait de plus en plus durement ressentir. Les souvenirs affluèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait la silhouette endormie du temple, presque indiscernable dans la pénombre. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle rendait visite à la mystérieuse Nix. La première fois avait eu lieu quelques mois avant la naissance de Sora : elle venait d'arriver sur l'île et cherchait désespérément un moyen d'en repartir. Elle était jeune alors et envisageait avec horreur l'idée de rester coincée pour toujours sur ce petit bout de terre perdu dans l'océan. Quelques villageois apitoyés lui avaient alors parlé de cette Nix, une sorcière ou une démone, disait-on, qui serait le fantôme d'une jeune fille assassinée, revenue se venger. Elle avait réussi à en persuader un, plus téméraire que les autres, de la guider jusqu'au temple où la « sorcière » avait trouvé refuge, lequel aurait été, des siècles auparavant, le lieu de culte dédié à la divinité fondatrice de l'île, la déesse Sigrid. Ifalna n'avait presque pas eu peur alors : elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et n'avait pas été élevée dans la crainte de cette Nix. Mais elle avait été déçue : malgré ses pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels, Nix n'avait pas celui de la renvoyer chez elle. De retour dans la petite maison qu'on lui avait prêtée, la jeune femme avait beaucoup pleuré, avant de finalement se résigner. Peu à peu, elle avait été acceptée par les habitants de l'île, au point que certains oublient qu'elle n'y était pas née. Personne ne lui avait demandé de parler de son monde d'origine.

Elle y était retournée quatre ans plus tard, dix ans auparavant. Elle avait senti, comme ce jour-ci, des « perturbations » dans l'atmosphère. Rien ne s'était pourtant produit ce jour-là, mais selon les dires des villageois, des personnages étranges avaient fait leur apparition sur l'île avant de disparaître comme ils étaient venus. Encore une fois, les réponses de Nix ne l'avaient pas aidée : elle lui avait conseillée de ne plus attacher d'importance à ces phénomènes et Ifalna avait obéi : de toute manière, rien de grave ne s'était produit. Mais aujourd'hui, les perturbations des flux énergétiques l'avaient grandement inquiétée : elles étaient bien plus puissantes que la dernière fois... Ifalna jeta un regard nerveux derrière elle : le sentier ombragé disparaissait derrière les feuillages scintillants sous le crépuscule. Très mal à l'aise, mais déterminée, elle poursuivit sa route vers le temple, qu'elle discernait de mieux en mieux : un petit bâtiment de pierre sans étage, à la façade aveugle seulement percée d'une entrée, boyaux obscur ouvrant sur les ténèbres. Le toit s'affaissait, des pans entiers de murs s'étaient effondrés. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des siècles, d'après ses maigres connaissances de l'histoire de l'île. Un chemin dont les dalles disparaissaient presque complètement sous la végétation serpentait entre de gros blocs de pierre, vestiges d'anciennes statues dédiées à de quelconques divinités, pour mener jusqu'à l'ouverture. Dans les arbres, un corbeau laissa échapper un cri strident. Il faisait presque nuit sous les branches, et de plus en plus froid également, bien que cela n'eut rien à voir avec les arbres masquant la lumière du soleil.

Ifalna atteignit rapidement l'entrée et plongea son regard dans la pièce, peu rassurée : il y faisait noir comme dans un four, seul un fin rayon de lumière transperçait les ténèbres, relâché par un trou dans le plafond. Elle s'engagea prudemment à l'intérieur, bien que parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Tout était calme seuls résonnaient les bruits de ses pas dans la pénombre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité : elle discernait maintenant les contours des statues effondrées lui coupant la route, des murs fissurés de toutes parts et de l'ouverture menant aux sous-sols, pièce autrefois réservée aux prêtres où Nix avait élu domicile. Contournant précautionneusement les ruines recouvrant le sol, Ifalna s'engagea dans l'escalier, une main sur le mur : il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne percevait pas les marches suintantes d'humidité, et affaissées par les allées et venues des prêtres, des siècles plus tôt.

Le boyau émergea rapidement, à son grand soulagement dans une grande salle rectangulaire, en bien meilleur état que la précédente. Par d'étroites ouvertures aménagées vers le plafond s'infiltraient les derniers rayons de soleil, mais le ciel étant masqué par le feuillage, il faisait presque aussi sombre que dans l'escalier. Elle patienta sur le seuil le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Quelque part, des gouttes d'eau chutaient dans un clapotis sinistre sur le sol.

Son cœur s'emballa violemment quand Ifalna aperçut du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger dans la pénombre. Elle fit malgré elle un pas en arrière avant de se rasséréner quand lui parvint une voix de femme :

« Approche. »

C'était une voix calme, ni froide ni chaleureuse, qui n'invitait pas à la confiance, mais pas non plus à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle obtempéra, un peu inquiète. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus croisé Nix.

Une silhouette émergea de la pénombre : une femme sans âge, à la peau plus blanche que la porcelaine, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux reins, vêtue d'une tunique noire striée de blanc. Ses yeux, fixés sur Ifalna, ne montraient aucune émotion. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Ifalna avait compris dès leur première rencontre que Nix n'était pas humaine, et ne put s'empêcher de songer à un fantôme en contemplant sa pâleur.

« Ifalna » la salua tranquillement l'entité.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête. Aucune des deux ne bougeait.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es venue me voir. A vrai dire, je t'attendais. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Cela ne la surprenait pas.

« Vous avez aussi senti... ? » commença-t-elle.

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Nix venait de hocher la tête, confirmant ses craintes.

« Ce monde a été relié aux Ténèbres, murmura-t-elle sans changer d'expression. Il sera bientôt anéanti. »

Ifalna écarquilla les yeux.

« Que... que voulez-vous dire ? » Elle criait presque.

Une ombre étira les traits de Nix, figés, comme la glace. Un sourire.

« Au fond de toi, tu le savais depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? L'histoire de ce monde est terminée. Dans quelques heures, il aura succombé aux Ténèbres, tout comme les autres.

-Les autres ? »

Nix leva le bras. Une image se matérialisa au bout de ses doigt, comme sur un écran invisible flottant dans les airs. Une ville envahie par les Ténèbres. Les hurlements des habitants qui fuyaient, poursuivis par des créatures de la nuit. Avant qu'Ifalna ait pu s'approcher, elle agita la main et l'image se désintégra en une nuée de cristaux de glace.

« Les Ténèbres ont été libérées de leur royaume, constata Nix, impassible, comme au-dessus de tout cela.

-Libérées... Mais comment... ? »

Nix leva la main, l'interrompant. Ifalna abaissa le regard, remarquant vaguement la glace se formant autour des pieds de la sorcière.

« Il se passe des choses étranges dans d'autres mondes. Je ne suis pas omnisciente, mais je sens les destinées s'entrechoquer. Le cours de l'histoire a été modifié, il y a des années... ou peut-être le sera-t-il plus tard. La frontière entre le domaine de la Lumière et celui des Ténèbres s'est effondrée. Les mondes se dissolvent un à un dans les Ténèbres. »

Ifalna réprima un hoquet de terreur.

« Que faut-il faire ?!

-Rien, répondit paisiblement Nix. Rien ne pourra empêcher la destruction de ce monde, ni de beaucoup d'autres. Le compte-à-rebours a commencé. Personne ne pourra fuir. Almoha disparaîtra dans quelques heures et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais il y a toujours une lueur au cœur des Ténèbres, tu le sais, comme tous ceux de ton espèce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ifalna opina faiblement.

« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Nix se détourna, comme prête à se fondre de nouveau dans l'obscurité et à la laisser seule.

« Mais... murmura sans conviction Ifalna, je suis sûre que quelque chose peut être accompli... Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme cela sans rien faire. »

Elle sentit le regard de Nix sur elle.

« Tout se passera en temps voulu.

-N'avez-vous pas peur ? demanda encore Ifalna.

-C'est une émotion que je ne ressens pas. »

Ifalna releva brusquement la tête. Nix semblait la dévisager, imperturbable comme toujours.

« Mon cœur est de glace depuis longtemps. C'est comme si je l'avais perdu. Et quand bien même ce ne serait le cas, la situation ne m'inquiéterait pas. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à craindre. Le sommeil des Ténèbres ou une vie insensée dans la Lumière... Y a-t-il une différence ?

-Mais... qui êtes-vous ? »

C'était une question qu'elle avait voulu lui poser depuis la première fois quelle l'avait vue, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé. L'entité la dévisagea de son regard calme, sans émotion.

« Un eidolon.

-Un eidolon ? »

Le mot agitait quelque chose dans sa mémoire, parmi les vieilles légendes des Cetras qu'elle connaissait. Les eidolons avaient un lien avec Kingdom Hearts, non ?

« Tu nous connais mieux que quiconque sur cette île. Nous sommes nés de Kingdom Hearts, de sa lumière. Nous en sommes les matérialisations de ses éclats. Nous pouvons être considérés comme des esprits, mais nous avons un cœur et une âme. Les humains ont peur de nous et nous rejettent, mais pourtant, nous sommes plus humains que nous en ayons l'air, plus humains que beaucoup d'entre eux. »

Elle avança de quelques pas, posant sa main sur la paroi qui se couvrit de givre.

« Il y a bien longtemps, je vivais ailleurs, dans les froides montagnes du monde d'Arendelle. Je n'avais pas le même nom alors. Je n'étais pas aussi insensible. Mais les humains avaient peur de moi. Ils craignaient les Ténèbres et pour eux, la glace, l'hiver étaient liés à la nuit, alors... Ils se sont débarrassés de moi. J'ai dû faire face à un combat intérieur : une partie de moi voulait se venger... l'autre voulait pardonner... Cette bataille ne connut pas de fin. Mon cœur se brisa en deux. C'est ainsi que je naquis. »

La glace illuminait la pénombre d'une lueur froide.

« Je suis celle qui a voulu se venger. »

Pour la première fois, une once de froideur était perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, grâce à ma sœur. Je suis arrivée ici, mais mon cœur est resté gelé depuis... Quelle ironie... »

L'entité se retourna lentement vers Ifalna, ôtant la main du mur où proliférait la glace en gros cristaux.

« Après cette nuit, plus rien ne sera comme avant. »

* * *

Sans prendre le temps de laisser une note pour prévenir sa mère qu'il sortait, Sora se précipita à l'extérieur. Il fixa, fasciné, l'immense tourbillon noir qui obscurcissait le ciel, au-dessus de la petite île. Une chose était sûre : bien que le vent hurlait et que des nuages sombres recouvraient le ciel, ce n'était pas un orage ordinaire. Tout autre personne sensée serait aussitôt rentrée se mettre à l'abri, mais la prudence n'était pas vraiment dans la nature du jeune garçon, qui se mit à courir en direction de la plage.

Il ne croisa personne, les rues étaient désertes. Le vent gémissait, faisant trembler les bâtiments, plier l'herbe et les arbres, dont les plus frêles semblaient lutter pour ne pas finir déracinés. Lui même avait un peu de mal à avancer face au vent, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Il ne prit pas garde non plus à une tôle qui se dégagea brutalement sous l'action du vent de la cabane sur laquelle elle était fixée, et qui manqua l'écraser en s'écroulant quelques centimètres derrière lui. Néanmoins, la panique l'envahissait peu à peu, menaçant de prendre le dessus. Arrivé à la plage déserte, Sora songea vaguement qu'il était peut-être un peu trop téméraire, puis se remémora que Riku avait sans doute déjà atteint la petite île et sauta dans une barque.

Sous ses pieds, la mer s'agitait, houleuse, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, tandis que les vents lui envoyaient le sable dans la figure alors qu'il s'évertuait à dénouer la corde attachée à un bâton fiché dans le sable, retenant la barque sur la terre ferme. Sora se saisit de la rame et mit cap sur l'île. Il avait l'habitude de ce trajet effectué tant de fois qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés mais les vagues qui venaient frapper sa petite embarcation, la faisant trembler et l'aveuglant de gouttelettes, commençaient à l'inquiéter : parviendrait-il à arriver à destination avant qu'elle ne se renverse ? L'eau envahit le fond suite à une vague plus imposante que les précédentes. Les dents serrées, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir dans la bonne direction, et la barque se renversa brusquement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de son but. Brutalement projeté en avant, il chuta tête la première dans l'eau noire.

« Ouf, songea-t-il en émergeant la tête de l'eau. Heureusement que je suis bon nageur... »

Il gagna tant bien que mal la plage et la parcourut du regard à la recherche de son ami dont la barque gisait, échouée sur le sable, abandonnée. L'île semblait différente de nuit et beaucoup moins chaleureuse qu'en plein jour. Sous les arbres poussaient des zones d'ombre profondes d'où on apercevait le frémissement des herbes sous les vents. Les ouvertures béantes des cabanes dévoilaient des puits de Ténèbres tandis que les battants claquaient en tous sens sous la violence des bourrasques. Les arbres s'agitaient, semblant receler des monstres inconnus dans l'épaisseur de leurs feuillages ou sous leurs frondaisons. Sora frissonna, légèrement apeuré.

« Riku... Où es-tu ? »

Un éclair illumina le paysage noyé dans la pénombre. Par réflexe, il lança un regard vers le ciel et se figea devant le spectacle infernal qui s'offrait à lui : au-dessus de l'île béait au cœur des nuages la bouche gigantesque du tourbillon, tel une plaie au sein de la masse nuageuse, dont s'échappaient les éclairs. Il semblait assez grand pour engloutir l'île dans son entier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bon, c'est pas grave, je dois trouver Riku. »

Mais Riku n'était nulle part en vue. Sora prit son courage à demain et avança d'un pas en direction de la cabane la plus proche quand un mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite. Avec un sursaut d'horreur, il assista à l'émergence d'une petite créature noire, pas plus grosse qu'un chat, aux yeux jaunes semblables à des torches, qui paraissait relativement inoffensive au premier abord mais qui braqua aussitôt ses yeux vers le jeune garçon pétrifié. Un coup d'œil à la ronde lui apprit que d'autres créatures étaient apparues sur la plage, de tous côtés, et que certaines avaient déjà entrepris de l'encercler. L'une d'elle agita ses antennes d'un air interrogateur, avant de se jeter sur lui sans crier gare : ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui le remit en mouvement : étouffant un cri, Sora se jeta sur le côté, et se précipita hors de portée des créatures maléfiques, qui se lancèrent à ses trousses. Il remonta la plage à toute allure, vers la petite porte donnant sur l'autre plage de l'île, là où Riku aimait le défier à la course, mais stoppa net en apercevant en face de lui, comme gardant l'entrée, quelques uns des petits monstres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? »

De plus en plus convaincu d'être victime d'un mauvais rêve, le jeune garçon aperçut soudain, à demi enfouie sous le sable soulevé par la tempête, l'épée de bois qu'il utilisait depuis des années dans ses combats amicaux avec Riku. Alors qu'une des créatures, l'ayant aperçu, se ruait dans sa direction, il se précipita, l'extirpa vivement et se retourna juste à temps pour frapper le monstre qui se jetait sur lui, l'envoyant voler contre un rocher. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il l'avait achevé, le jeune garçon rebroussa chemin, évita les monstres facilement repérables grâce à leurs yeux luisant dans l'obscurité et s'engouffra dans la petite cabane, celle dont l'escalier rejoignait une sorte de plate-forme rocheuse reliée par un pont de bois à l'îlot de l'arbre Paopou. Claquant la porte derrière lui, Sora inspecta la pièce du regard, hors d'haleine et craignant de s'être enfermé avec d'autres monstres, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Il tira prestement une chaise devant la porte pour la bloquer et tout en surveillant l'endroit d'où il pensait qu'émergeait l'escalier afin de prévenir l'arrivée d'autres monstres par la porte du haut, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et fit le point sur sa situation.

Il était donc seul, en pleine nuit, sur une île déserte de toute aide, barricadé dans une petite cabane où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Riku était quelque part sur l'île, sans doute en danger lui aussi, et dehors, une tempête surnaturelle faisait rage, tandis que des monstres étranges avaient envahi l'île. Oh, ils ne semblaient pas être très dangereux et dans de meilleures circonstances, on pourrait les trouver mignons, mais il ne préférait pas prendre le risque de vérifier leur caractère inoffensif. Et le jeune garçon n'avait pour se défendre qu'un simple bâton de bois, qui ne devait pas être d'une grande efficacité face à ces créatures surnaturelles, surtout sachant leur nombre. Il ne devait pas non plus espérer d'être secouru, se maudissant de n'avoir pas laissé une note à sa mère. Il songea vaguement à attendre le lever du jour, mais ses chances de tenir face aux monstres jusqu'à l'aube étaient minimes. Mais peut-être sa nouvelle cachette lui fournirait une meilleure arme. Se déplaçant à tâtons, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur -mais pas un juron, non, il était bien trop poli pour cela- quand son pieds heurta ce qui semblait être un coffre de bois posé à même le sol. Il se pencha pour l'ouvrir précautionneusement, espérant y dénicher quelque chose de plus utile qu'une épée en bois, mais ne perçut au toucher qu'une demi-douzaine de petites fioles de verre, probablement des potions curatives.

« C'est mieux que rien » soupira-t-il mentalement en les fourrant dans sa poche. Ces potions étaient de qualité minimale, et peut-être avaient-elles dépassé la date de péremption, mais elles feraient l'affaire.

Le coffre ne contenait rien d'autre, et à part lui et la chaise, la pièce était vide. Il n'avait pour l'aider à assurer sa survie qu'une vieille épée de bois, et six potions destinées à la poubelle. Il soupira à nouveau, cette fois à voix haute, puis plaqua sa tête contre le battant de la porte, tendant l'oreille. Pas un bruit, mis à part l'orage qui grondait. Peut-être les créatures noires s'étaient-elles désintéressées de lui ? Puis un doute resurgit : elles étaient si petites et légères que peut-être ne faisaient-elles aucun bruit, en tout cas aucun bruit audible sous le rugissement de la mer ? Il hésita. Il ne pouvait rester coincé dans cette cabane éternellement. Il devait retrouver Riku et partir. Voyons, où pouvait-il être ? Pas sur la plage, pas sur l'îlot de l'arbre Paopou... Peut-être était-il sur l'autre plage, celle avec le parcours de course. Peut-être était-il dans la jungle de l'île, ce qui était fortement déconseillé en pleine nuit, vu le nombre de ravins, de rochers glissants et de racines traîtresses qu'elle recelait. Peut-être était-il dans la cachette secrète, ce qui était encore plus déconseillé : acculé dans cette grotte, le trou deviendrait vite un piège qui se refermerait sur lui. Sora se traita mentalement d'idiot : il aurait dû examiner les alentours de la barque de Riku, pour y trouver des traces faisant état de sa destination !

Un bruit effroyable retentit à ses oreilles, un craquement horrible suivit d'un son lourd à peine assourdi par les murs de la cabane. S'il avait bien deviné, le pont menant à l'îlot Paopou venait de s'effondrer. N'y tenant plus, craignant de périr écrasé par un palmier déraciné s'effondrant sur le toit de la cabane, Sora sortit en trombe de sa cachette. La plage était déserte, comme si en l'absence de présence humaine, les créatures avaient quitté les lieux, mais Sora n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elles reviendraient. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui assura que l'accès à l'îlot était désormais impossible, tout comme celui à la porte de l'autre plage, les débris du pont mêlés au cadavre d'un palmier - probablement à l'origine de la chute du pont - formant une barricade infranchissable, du moins avec des monstres sur ses talons. Il se hâta vers la barque de son ami, mais les traces de pas lui étaient presque indiscernables dans la pénombre, à moitié recouvertes par le sable volant dans les bourrasques. Le peu qu'il en repéra le mena vers l'entrée de la cachette secrète. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'ouverture à moitié dissimulée sous un rideau de feuillage, interdit. Riku était-il vraiment là-bas ? Qu'y serait-il aller faire ? Bah, si cet endroit pouvait vite se tourner en piège, il pouvait aussi constituer une arme si on savait l'utiliser : le couloir étroit obligerait les bêtes noires à progresser en file indienne pour aller débusquer le gibier, facilitant la lutte contre un groupe important.

Sans hésiter davantage, surtout en apercevant du coin de l'œil quelques paires d'yeux jaunes pointés dans sa direction, il s'accroupit et se glissa sous la roche, avançant à tâtons dans le tunnel noir comme dans un four, une main sur la roche et attentif au moindre bruit suspect ou témoignant de la présence de son ami. Mais le lieu était étrangement calme et il émergea finalement sans encombre dans la « cachette secrète » aux murs couverts de graffitis réalisés par Riku et lui-même. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en repérant immédiatement son ami, lui tournant le dos, tranquillement assis à même le sol, devant la mystérieuse porte de bois scellée.

Sora fronça les sourcils, mais s'avança néanmoins, inquiet.

« Riku ! »

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt et lui jeta un regard médusé, qui se changea vite en expression soucieuse.

« Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Riku se releva, secouant la tête.

« Pas de temps pour les questions. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, et vite.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Le passage va bientôt s'ouvrir, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas te faire happer toi aussi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Riku ? » Sora était réellement paniqué, maintenant. Il ne comprenait rien aux paroles de son meilleur ami, qui s'échinait à rester planté là, alors que l'île était en proie à une invasion des Ténèbres ! Un grondement sourd retentit soudain, lointain. Riku jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Disons que... je m'en vais.

-Tu... t'en vas ? Où... ?

-Un passage va bientôt s'ouvrir, et si on l'emprunte, on se retrouvera dans un autre monde... »

Sora chassa sa terreur et vint se placer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait rien à ses dernières paroles, mais une chose était sûre. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Si tu pars, je viens avec toi. »

Riku le fixa d'un air abasourdi, puis secoua vivement la tête.

« Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

C'était pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Oh, il était resté de longues heures assis sur son lit, à se tourmenter à l'idée d'abandonner son meilleur ami sans un mot, mais la pensée qu'il lui arrive malheur à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait voulu le suivre, avait fait taire ses scrupules. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ait le temps d'argumenter, un second grondement sourd retentit, bien plus perceptible que le précédent. Riku se tendit, et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'ouvrit avec une telle violence qu'elle sembla avoir volé en éclats. Un flot noir, mi-gaz mi-liquide, en jaillit, venant les frapper au visage, étouffer leurs cris, les engloutir sans pitié. Aveuglés, les deux garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre, en vain : une nouvelle bourrasque de noirceur vint les cueillir et les emporter hors de la grotte, les étroites parois semblant étrangement s'effacer sur leur passage. Ils furent jetés avec rudesse sur le sol, le nez dans le sable de la plage. Riku sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, jetant un regard autour de lui pour connaître l'origine des Ténèbres et comprit immédiatement l'absence étrange des murs : en fait, la grotte elle-même avait disparu, de même que la jungle, la source d'eau, les cabanes, la mer... Comme si une gomme géante était passée autour d'eux, il ne restait de l'île qu'une portion de plage couverte de débris, au sein d'un brouillard dense, opaque et ténébreux. Il s'approcha précautionneusement du bord et se recula en frissonnant : leur « plate-forme » flottait dans le vide, au sein de ce même brouillard, si épais qu'il ne pouvait même pas discerner l'île principale. Ils étaient comme coupés du reste du monde.

Riku se retourna en entendant le cri d'horreur de Sora : le jeune garçon s'était relevé à son tour et avait pris conscience de leur situation. Levant la tête, il constata plus grave : le tourbillon étrange était juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, attirant vers lui les débris et le sable de l'ultime fragment de l'île. Peut-être était-ce pour eux le seul moyen de quitter les lieux...

« Sora ! »

Son ami se tourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Une vilaine estafilade barrait sa joue gauche. Riku lui désigna le tourbillon :

« Il faut partir par là ! »

Sora leva les yeux, resta interdit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête avec véhémence.

« On ne va quand même pas sauter là-dedans ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? aboya Riku. Si on... »

Il se tut brusquement pour observer quelque chose derrière le dos de son ami. Celui-ci fit volte-face et resta muet de stupeur, avant de reculer de quelques pas maladroits : une créature immense émergeait des Ténèbres : grande, noire, les yeux semblables à des torches, mais ce n'était plus une des petites bêtes à tête ronde. Celui-ci avait une forme vaguement humanoïde, bien qu'il soit bâti comme un géant, de longs bras puissants autrement plus dangereux que les petites pattes des créatures d'avant, des yeux de braise fixés sur eux. Son poitrail s'ornait d'un trou immense en forme de cœur, ce qui ne rendait pas la créature moins effrayante. Sans crier gare, il lança son bras en avant dans l'intention manifeste de faucher au passage Sora qui, figé par la terreur, reculait avec trop de lenteur. Riku se jeta en avant, ramassa dans la foulée sa propre épée de bois, et se plaça devant lui, l'épée brandie pour parer le coup de la créature, et espérant vainement le dévier. Le bras de la créature percuta le morceau de bois. Deux choses se passèrent alors : le bout de bois vola en éclats sous l'impact du coup, et une lumière intense en jaillit, aveuglant le jeune garçon momentanément. Il entendit derrière lui Sora haleter de stupeur et, se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, resta ébahi devant l'arme qu'il tenait désormais à la main.

C'était comme si les rêves qui le taraudaient depuis quelques semaines prenaient forme sous ses yeux en une nuit. Ses rêves de créatures aux yeux jaunes émergeant des ténèbres, ses rêves de vitraux paisibles dans le silence de la nuit, d'une fille en jupe blanche errant dans l'obscurité, d'une voix inaudible le guidant à travers la pénombre. Ses rêves d'une arme mystérieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue, mais qu'il sentait en lui car elle naissait du cœur et en faisait partie. Cette arme, dont il ignorait le nom et la fonction, il la tenait désormais dans sa main, étincelante et chaleureuse. Il ne savait comment c'était possible, mais l'étrange chaleur qui se diffusait dans son cœur mit fin à ses questions et à ses doutes. Il contempla, émerveillé, sa nouvelle arme, qu'on pouvait décrire vulgairement comme une clé géante, mais qui n'était autre que la matérialisation de son cœur, de ses espoirs et de ses rêves. Étonnement légère, elle répandait en lui une force peu commune, qui alimenta sa détermination : ce monstre ne les tuerait pas.

Déconcerté par l'apparition de l'arme de lumière, le monstre hésita quelques secondes, temps que mit à profit Riku. Il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse le battre, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le vaincre _et_ de pouvoir protéger Sora en même temps, et il refusait de mettre la vie de son ami en danger.

« Par là ! » Il empoigna le jeune garçon muet de stupeur par le bras et le traîna à l'écart, esquivant de justesse les bras du monstre tentant de les empoigner. Celui-ci rugit de fureur, alors que ses proies se ruaient hors de sa portée, pour se retrouver acculées au bord du précipice. Sora serrait contre lui son épée de bois et ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Pas de panique. » tenta de le rassurer Riku tout en cherchant désespérément une issue.

La seule issue semblait bien être ce tourbillon effrayant, lequel s'était fait plus fort. Riku se sentait de plus en plus attiré par ses profondeurs. Peut-être que s'ils sautaient du haut de cette butte, là-bas...

« Suis-moi. » enjoignit-il Sora tout en surveillant leur ennemi du coin de l'œil, lequel n'avait pas bougé mais s'était tourné vers eux, les fixant d'un regard sinistre.

Sora semblait hésitant, lui renvoyant un regard hagard, mais Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, le tirant en direction d'une petite butte de sable constituant le point le plus haut de ce qu'il restait de l'île. Le sable volait autour d'eux, s'infiltrant dans leur bouche ou dans leur nez, mais quand une boule d'énergie noire explosa à quelques pas d'eux, projetée par le monstre, ils redoublèrent de vitesse et escaladèrent la butte au pas de course, déployant des réserves d'énergie qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Saute ! ordonna Riku alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet. Le plus haut possible ! »

Sora ne discuta pas et les deux garçons se jetèrent dans le vide comme un seul homme. Ils restèrent dans les airs quelques secondes effrayantes, ballottés par les rafales qui rugissaient autour d'eux, et Riku crut pendant une fraction de seconde s'être trompé, qu'ils allaient redescendre à terre. Mais le tourbillon se faisait plus fort, plus insistant et lentement mais sûrement, ils furent drainés à l'intérieur, de plus en plus rapidement. Riku sentit Sora l'attraper par le bras, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris connaissance, dans la pénombre d'une sorte de plaine aux formes décharnées, ils n'avaient cessé de marcher, ne s'octroyant que de brèves pauses. Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils avaient avancé, mais ils n'avaient croisé personne d'autre que des monstres, et peu à peu, leur moral s'était effiloché en même temps que leur réserve de potions, dont il ne restait plus qu'un unique flacon.

« Si j'avais su que le monde extérieur était ainsi... » murmura Sora.

Ils avançaient à présent au bord d'une falaise donnant sur un gouffre insondable dont ils restaient sagement à l'écart. Le ciel, d'un violet sombre strié de veines noires, semblait plus lourd que jamais. Aussi loin que portait le regard, le paysage était le même. Il observa Riku régler son compte à un monstre solitaire d'un air mélancolique. Riku avait hérité comme par magie d'une arme bizarre mais formidable, tandis que lui était contraint de manipuler son vieux bâton qui n'avait aucun effet sur les créatures. Il était conscient d'être une gêne pour Riku qui devait le protéger, bien que ce dernier n'en montre rien. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait suivi sur l'île. Si seulement il était resté chez lui... Mais était-ce sûr ? L'île principale n'avait-elle pas été engloutie également ? Les visages de sa mère, Elma, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Sarah lui revinrent en tête. Etaient-ils saufs ? Ou bien erraient-ils eux aussi dans les Ténèbres ? Ou pire... ?

« Sora ? »

Sora releva la tête vers Riku, qui le fixait d'un air soucieux, son « épée » luisant dans sa main.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais faire une pause... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Non, cela n'allait pas. Mais Sora se força à sourire courageusement.

« Oui.

-Oui pour la pause ou oui ça va ? » tenta de plaisanter Riku pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il arracha un sourire sans joie à son ami.

« Les deux. »

Riku hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'assirent sur la roche froide d'un petit monticule d'où ils pouvaient voir le danger de loin. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi en silence, sans se regarder, les yeux baissés pour tenter d'échapper au paysage déprimant autour d'eux.

« C'est juste, murmura soudainement Sora, que l'île me manque, je crois. Nos parents, Elma, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus... Les reverrons-nous un jour ? »

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Je crois, avança lentement Riku, que nous ne sommes nulle part. Nous avons quitté notre monde, nous avons été happé par les Ténèbres, mais nous n'avons pas atteint un autre monde pour autant. Peut-être sommes-nous dans un espace intermédiaire, entre les mondes.

-Tu crois ? »

Riku haussa les épaules.

« Ou alors, nous sommes dans le monde des Ténèbres, ce que je n'espère pas. J'ignore par où sortir, mais je pense que si nous continuons à avancer...

-... nous arriverons quelque part, compléta son ami. Oui, je sais. Mais depuis combien de temps marchons-nous ?

-Difficile à dire, hésita Riku. Le temps semble figé ici. Peut-être l'est-il réellement d'ailleurs. Peut-être sommes-nous immortels ici, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Peut-être que quand nous arriverons dans un nouveau monde, dix ans se seront écoulés et nous n'aurons pas pris une ride. »

Sora lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est vrai. Ça doit quand même faire plusieurs heures, peut-être plusieurs jours, qu'on avance ici, et je ne ressens pas la moindre faim, ou soif. C'est pratique ! On n'avait pas emmené de pique-nique.

-Ha ha, oui. Par contre, ce serait bien s'il en était de même pour la fatigue.

-Je crois que c'est le cas... Je veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment sommeil comme après une nuit blanche... Si on ressent de la fatigue, c'est à cause de nos efforts physiques, et ça finira par passer, j'imagine. »

Ils se turent quelques instants. Quand Sora reprit la parole, ce fut avec hésitation, comme s'il craignait de blesser son ami.

« Dis, Riku... Comment savais-tu qu'un passage allait s'ouvrir vers un autre monde ? »

Riku soupira.

« C'est Lucine -la nouvelle- qui m'en a parlé. J'avais raison, elle venait d'un autre monde, et avait été happée par les Ténèbres jusqu'ici. Elle savait que le passage allait se rouvrir cette nuit.

-Alors, hésita Sora, tu as décidé de t'y rendre ?

-J'étais un peu perplexe, c'est vrai, mais je devais m'en assurer. C'était peut-être ma seule chance de découvrir le monde extérieur... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé... Mais je ne voulais pas... Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit clair, j'étais obnubilé par ce que m'avait raconté Lucine, je n'ai pas songé aux conséquences de mes actes. Et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger... »

Pas rancunier le moins du monde, Sora hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, puis se replongea dans la contemplation du sol. Riku soupira à nouveau, tandis que les souvenirs de sa discussion avec Lucine, ou Lulu comme elle tenait à être appelée, refirent surface...

* * *

_Riku se faufilait dans le réfectoire bondé, parcourant la foule du regard, non dans l'espoir de retrouver Elma et Wakka qui l'avaient devancé, mais de l'apercevoir elle, la nouvelle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, au milieu de cette marée humaine, dans le vacarme de centaines de bouches qui relâchaient leurs mots. Il avança dans la queue devant le self-service sans prêter attention à ses condisciples qui le bousculaient ou aux filles qui tentaient de l'aborder. Alors qu'il s'emparait distraitement d'une assiette de lasagnes, le jeune garçon saisit du coin de l'œil un éclair noir et tourna vivement la tête : Lucine se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un plateau garni à la main, hésitant vraisemblablement sur la direction à prendre. Elle opta pour une table déserte, à l'écart des groupes d'élèves qui la dévisageaient du regard sans aucune gêne._

_Riku se hâta de l'y rejoindre. En le voyant, la fille leva les yeux de son plat pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur légèrement froid._

_« Je voudrais te parler. » annonça Riku sans préambule._

_La fille le dévisagea avec froideur puis hocha légèrement la tête. Elle l'observa sans un mot s'asseoir en face d'elle, puis haussa les sourcils._

_« Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »_

_Elle leva la main pour dégager les mèches noires qui recouvraient une partie de son visage, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, Riku remarqua un détail troublant : les prunelles de la jeune fille étaient rouge sang. Elle dut remarquer sa confusion car elle esquissa un sourire glacial._

_« Oh... ça... A trop jouer avec les forces obscures, on finit par en payer le prix. »_

_Riku haussa les sourcils, intéressé._

_« Les forces obscures ? Tu veux dire... La magie ?_

_-Si on veut... Apparemment, ici, vous n'êtes pas vraiment au fait de ces choses-là... »_

_Elle s'appliqua à découper ses lasagnes en tranches fines, les réduisant en bouillie._

_« Écoute Lucine... commença Riku._

_-Lulu, coupa-t-elle. Lucine, c'est le prénom ridicule que m'ont choisi mes parents. »_

_Riku faillit répliquer que Lulu était un prénom bien plus ridicule, mais se contint et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :_

_« … Lulu, je voudrais te poser des questions sur l'endroit d'où tu viens. »_

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, lui offrant un regard indéchiffrable. Un peu troublé, pas vraiment encouragé, il alla directement au but :_

_« Tu n'es pas originaire de l'île, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« Possible, fit-elle d'un ton détaché. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?_

_-Sur une île aussi petite, répondit-il avec amertume, tout le monde finit par se connaître. Or, je ne t'ai jamais vue. Mes amis non plus, et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton un groupe de 5ème qui dévisageaient Lulu avec crainte. Et puis, tu viens de mentionner cette île comme si tu n'en faisais pas partie quand tu m'as parlé des forces obscures... »_

_Elle lui adressa un regard amusé._

_« Comprends bien que je me fiche qu'on me croit sortie de je ne sais où, asséna-t-elle, directe, mais cependant, votre maire m'a fermement ordonné de n'en toucher mot à personne. Ils prend ses villageois pour des crétins superstitieux, tu le savais ? Il pense que si vous étiez au courant que je n'étais pas d'ici, ça déclencherait une émeute... »_

_Les yeux de Riku brillèrent, comme il se penchait en avant pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses paroles._

_« Alors c'est vrai... tu n'es pas d'ici... »_

_Lulu roula ses yeux vers le ciel._

_« Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour le deviner... ironisa-t-elle._

_-C'est que... poursuivit le jeune garçon, la voix emplie d'excitation contenue, c'était mon rêve d'enfant ! Partir d'ici, découvrir de nouveaux mondes... Loin de cette île trop petite... J'y avais renoncé, parce que je ne croyais plus à ces contes, mais... »_

_Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire froid._

_« Alors c'était donc ça... Tu t'ennuies ici. Je peux le comprendre. Moi-même je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans ce bled minuscule bien longtemps._

_-D'où venais-tu ? interrogea Riku sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa condisciple, ni même se soucier de baisser la voix. D'une autre île perdue dans l'océan ? D'un continent ? Ou bien... d'un autre monde ?_

_-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, rétorqua Lulu, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te livrer tous mes secrets. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que toute l'école soit au courant. »_

_Riku ne se laissa pas démonter._

_« D'accord. Mais pourrais-tu au moins me parler de ton ancienne patrie ? Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis. »_

_Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion ! Et ce n'était pas la froideur de Lucine, ni ses étranges prunelles carmin qui allaient l'arrêter. La fille avala une bouchée de lasagnes, l'air passablement ennuyée._

_« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun problème, en effet. Alors voyons... Que pourrais-je bien te raconter... ? D'abord, je vivais moi aussi sur une île, mais contrairement à vous, elle n'était pas perdue au milieu de l'océan ! C'était une des très nombreuses îles de tout un continent. »_

_Elle avala une seconde bouchée, laissant Riku bouillir d'impatience._

_« Mon pays est très religieux, raconta-t-elle. Il est dirigé par le clergé qui a tous pouvoirs, afin de protéger le royaume de « la fin du monde »._

_-La fin du monde ? ricana Riku._

_-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne se moquait pas des cultures d'autrui ? -elle sourit en le voyant se rembrunir-. Une ancienne prophétie annonçait en effet que le monde basculerait dans les Ténèbres, mais que seul Yu Yevon, le dieu créateur et protecteur, serait en mesure de l'arrêter. Selon les prêtres, la destruction du monde se produirait si les gens ne se repentissent pas bien vite de leurs péchés. Je dois te dire que l'on ne rigole pas, là-bas. Surtout depuis quelques années : selon les prêtres, la concentration en Ténèbres a subitement augmenté, et le clergé a décuplé ses efforts. Tout le monde se tient à carreau chez moi. Dans la capitale, l'ambiance devenait infernale._

_-Comment faites-vous pour expier vos péchés ?_

_-Oh, par les méthodes ordinaires : la prière, les cérémonies religieuses, les pèlerinages... Mais les prêtres ont leur méthode bien à eux : ils matérialisent les péchés sous la forme d'une bête informe, un monstre malfaisant, une abomination appelée Sin, que sept prêtres de haut rang, aux pouvoirs particuliers, sont chargés de vaincre : les Sept Invokeurs._

_-Tu en faisais partie ? demanda aussitôt Riku, avide d'informations._

_-Moi ? -elle émit un petit rire- Non. Mais j'avais beau vivre sur une petite île, à l'écart de la folie de la capitale, mes parents étaient très religieux, comme le reste du village. Là où je vivais ressemblait beaucoup à cette île, en fin de compte, bien que vous soyez plus libres, ici. Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix : ils tenaient à ce que j'entre dans les ordres. C'est pour cela que je suis devenue Mage Noire, même s'ils auraient préféré que je sois Invokeur._

_-Mage Noire ?_

_-Oh, une sorte de catégorie de « guerriers-prêtres » pour ainsi dire. Des magiciens rattachés au clergé, dans le but de défendre les prêtres, les hauts dignitaires, les Invokeurs, ou de faire la chasse aux hérétiques. »_

_Son regard se fit nostalgique, comme elle se laissait emporter dans ses souvenirs._

_« Il y a quelques mois devait avoir lieu la Cérémonie de la Purification, se déroulant tous les dix ans, au terme de laquelle les Sept Invokeurs détruisent Sin et expient les péchés du peuple. Les Sept Invokeurs se sont donc rassemblés à Zanarkand, la Cité Sainte. J'étais du voyage car je me devais d'accompagner l'une d'elles, et puis c'était un grand événement que personne n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde, mais... les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. »_

_Elle soupira. Elle semblait avoir oublié la présence du jeune garçon devant elle._

_« Et ensuite ? » demanda celui-ci, complètement captivé. Cette histoire dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait imaginé._

_Son regard se durcit._

_« Disons que les mois suivants ont été un pur enfer pour réparer ce qu'il s'était passé, expliqua-t-elle sèchement. Le pays était sans dessus dessous, la population à la limite de la révolte. Une Invokeur a trouvé la mort. Une autre déclarée traîtresse et disparue dans la nature. Et les hérétiques ont profité de la confusion générale, bien évidemment. Le clergé s'est désarticulé, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les Ténèbres ont commencé à envahir le pays. C'est au cours de mes expéditions que j'ai été engloutie dans une de leurs apparitions, et que je me suis retrouvée ici, sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part._

_-Les Ténèbres permettent donc de voyager entre les mondes ? » s'exclama Riku, avec enthousiasme._

_Lucine le toisa froidement._

_« Les Ténèbres ne sont pas un moyen de locomotion, jeune homme, persifla-t-elle, ni une amie non plus. Se servir des Ténèbres pour voyager n'est pas sans risque, crois-moi. Beaucoup n'en ressortent pas vivants. »_

_Sans se laisser intimider, Riku revint sur un détail._

_« Attends ! Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps..._

_-Oh ça... »_

_Elle lança un regard nerveux à la ronde._

_« Oublie._

_-Mais... protesta Riku._

_-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, trancha-t-elle._

_-Tu ne peux pas garder cette information pour toi ! Si tu as découvert un moyen de partir d'ici, je tiens à être du voyage ! »_

_Elle lui jeta à nouveau un regard suffisant._

_« Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne serais pas aussi enthousiaste si tu savais ce que je sais._

_-Ah oui ? contra-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin. Laisse-moi en juger. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. »_

_Elle soupira, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix dans ces conditions._

_« J'ai atterri dans une grotte, sur la plage de la petite île. C'est là que des enfants m'ont trouvée et m'ont conduite à votre maire qui a insisté à ce que je m'intègre sans faire de vagues. Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvée forcée à venir étudier ici comme une élève parfaite. Mais j'ai des liens avec les forces obscures, comme tu le sais, cela est dû à mon statut de Mage Noire. Je peux sentir plus ou moins les Ténèbres, et je sais que si j'ai été transportée ici de leur propre volonté, c'est que cette île y est reliée. Si je ne me trompe pas, un passage devrait s'ouvrir à nouveau là où je me suis réveillée._

_-Quand ? » souffla Riku._

_Elle hésita un instant._

_« Cette nuit. »_

* * *

Sora avait commencé à fredonner un air inconnu, laissant Riku plongé dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme songea soudain qu'il n'avait pas vu Lucine, cette nuit-là, sur l'île. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Avait-elle décidé de demeurer sur l'île ? Non, cela semblait peu probable. Peut-être avait-elle été emportée par les Ténèbres, comme elle l'avait voulu. Il soupira. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, sa famille, ses camarades, même l'île-prison lui manquaient. Il avait pris sa décision, décidé de tout quitter et de ne rien regretter, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il ne pouvait se permettre de commencer à être nostalgique.

Un cri étranglé de Sora chassa ses pensées. Son ami avait sauté sur ses pieds, en position de combat, serrant fermement son épée. Alarmé, Riku se retourna tout en se levant d'un bond, pour apercevoir une horde de petites créatures noires qui fondaient sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. Plongés dans leurs pensées, les deux garçons ne les avaient remarquées que trop tard. Faisant apparaître de justesse son « épée-clé », il para difficilement une première attaque, puis une seconde, reculant vivement de quelques pas pour ne pas se retrouver submergé. Derrière lui, Sora se défendait tant bien que mal, envoyant voler les monstres au loin par un bon coup de bâton bien placé. Riku serra les dents en sentant les griffes d'un monstre lui érafler le mollet. Six monstres étaient sur lui, d'autres arrivaient derrière eux, s'il ne se dégageait pas, il serait débordé. Exécutant un saut en arrière, il se remit en garde, faucha deux monstres qui l'approchaient, les achevant sur le coup. Mais d'autres se ruaient vers lui et il eut juste le temps de plonger sur le côté pour ne pas finir entre leurs griffes. D'un large moulinet de bras, il abattit un troisième qui menaçait Sora. Il lui semblait que ces créatures étaient plus grosses, plus grandes, et par conséquent plus fortes que les précédentes. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Sora tomber à terre, se relever en boitant et utiliser la dernière potion en leur possession. Il élimina deux autres créatures, sauta par dessus la suivante pour lui asséner un coup fatal dans le dos, en faucha deux autres... La fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus, son bras se faisait lourd, tout comme sa respiration. Dégageant son front des mèches collées par la sueur, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui : il ne restait plus que trois monstres, plus ceux qu'affrontait Sora tant bien que mal. Riku asséna coup sur coup à un des ennemis, esquivant autant que possible les deux autres, en vain : une première entaille lui fut infligée sous le genoux, une seconde au bras, une vive douleur se répandit dans son corps. Tentant de ne pas y prendre garde, il se débarrassa finalement de ses adversaires et se rua au secours de son ami, qui se battait contre deux monstres s'échinant à éviter ses coups de bâton. Riku y remédia par un large fauchage de « épée-clé », mais alors qu'il allait crier victoire, il n'aperçut pas le monstre tapi dans le sol, s'y fondant parfaitement, indiscernable dans l'obscurité. En revanche, il aperçut parfaitement les yeux de Sora s'agrandir d'horreur, tout comme il sentit parfaitement une douleur atroce lui couper le souffle. De même, il entendit parfaitement Sora s'élancer vers lui.

« Riku ! »

**Voilà voilà. La suite je ne sais pas quand...**


	4. Sunrise

**Chapitre posté le 04 septembre 2014**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages et lieux de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix, les personnages et lieux de Disney appartiennent à Disney, et les personnages et lieux de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux deux précédemment cités.**

**Ah, et je me suis rendue compte que ma fanfiction contient beaucoup de personnages de Final Fantasy, j'avais oublié que les fans de Kingdom Hearts ne les connaissaient pas forcément... N'hésitez pas à me demander s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Sunrise**

Le capitaine Cyan se hâtait dans les couloirs illuminés du palais. Il y avait peu de monde en ce milieu de journée, la plupart des résidents se trouvant généralement à la salle à manger à cette heure. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé en faire autant quand son ventre émit pour la cinquième fois des protestations virulentes. Pourquoi diable le Roi avait-il choisi l'heure sacrée du déjeuner pour placer sa réunion? Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches étincelantes d'un imposant escalier de marbre, au moins le vingtième qu'il croisait : ce palais était bel et bien immense. Un regard par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres immaculées à la hauteur disproportionnée lui apprit qu'il se trouvait sans doute au trentième étage. Les bâtiments blancs comme la neige du palais s'étalaient sous ses yeux, longues bâtisses percées de fenêtres aux vitres colorées, aux toits rouges flanqués de hautes tours s'élevant harmonieusement vers le ciel limpide d'été. Le palais à lui seul ressemblait à une ville. Tout autour s'étalaient les somptueux jardins verdoyants, agrémentés de fontaines, de champs de fleurs, et au-delà, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, les quartiers de la cité, minuscules en comparaison du palais royal. Seuls quelques bâtiments se distinguaient de la masse blanche et jaune de la ville : d'autres palais, beaucoup plus modestes, appartenant à de quelconques seigneurs ou dames, divers temples... Un fin serpent scintillant sous le soleil ardent sillonnait l'immensité de la ville, le fleuve dont Cyan ne se souvenait même plus du nom.

Le capitaine détourna les yeux des fenêtres pour les reporter sur le couloir interminable qu'il parcourait d'un pas vif. Percé de portes vernies, ses murs étaient recouverts de dorures, de sculptures, de tapisseries évoquant les actes de bravoure de héros inconnus et autres décorations. Un épais tapis pourpre étouffait ses pas, ainsi que ceux des notables richement vêtus qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Des lustres aux pierreries scintillantes ornaient le plafond. Cyan ne pouvait regarder qu'avec mépris un tel luxe. A quoi pourraient bien leur servir leurs lustres en pierres précieuses, leurs dorures, leurs tapis en cas d'offensive ? Il les pensait bien insouciants. Jetant un énième regard désapprobateur aux fioritures qui ornaient les doubles portes qu'il franchit, il se remémora son château de Doma, forteresse réputée imprenable où il avait grandi, vécu toute sa vie, dont il avait dirigé les armées avant que... Il soupira. Doma était austère, mais c'était son foyer et il s'y était habitué. Tout le luxe de ce palais le dégoûtait.

Le capitaine lança un regard froid vers deux gamines qui couraient dans le couloir, avant de se jeter à l'assaut d'un nouveau escalier, qui, espérait-il, serait le dernier. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces grimpettes. Pourquoi ne pas faire installer un élévateur ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils manquaient de moyens, non ?

La volée de marches le conduisit au dernier étage, devant de lourdes portes de chêne au fond d'un petit hall désert aux murs aveugles, entièrement recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs sombres. Le lustre diffusait une lueur modérée, offrant au lieu une atmosphère mystérieuse, amplifiée par le silence de rigueur à cet étage, loin du brouhaha incessant de la Cour.

Il prit un temps pour rajuster son armure et remettre en place son katana. Satisfait de son apparence, il poussa la porte, qui donnait sur un large couloir peu éclairé, bordé de petites pièces luxueuses mais toutes désertes. Ne voyant personne, il pressa le pas. S'il était en retard, cela donnerait une nouvelle occasion à Beate de se moquer de lui. Il atteignit enfin une porte au fond du couloir, frappa un coup et entra.

Cyan s'engouffra dans une grande pièce lumineuse, aux larges vitres offrant une vue imprenable sur la Cité tout entière. Le plafond haut faisait disparaître la sensation d'oppression du couloir. Pour une fois, le sol n'était pas recouvert de tapis, mais de dalles étincelantes, où chaque pas claquait d'un son solennel. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, au fond de la salle, légèrement renfrogné en constatant qu'il était le dernier : face aux trônes des maîtres des lieux se tenaient en silence les cinq autres capitaines. S'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard hautain de Beate, il s'avança devant les trônes dans le silence le plus total, pour s'incliner devant le Roi Mickey, qui lui enjoignit avec sa joie habituelle de prendre place aux côtés de ses collègues. Cyan se remémora la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Roi, sitôt son arrivée ici : il avait eu le plus grand mal à contenir son fou rire en constatant que le grand Roi qui ne craignait pas les Ténèbres n'étaient qu'une souris à la voix... particulière. Néanmoins, il avait fini par reconnaître sa valeur et même l'apprécier. Cette souris dégageait une aura de confiance et de sûreté qui diffusait un sentiment de paix autour de lui. Cyan jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres dirigeants, assis de part et d'autre du Roi : la reine Minnie et Yen Sid, grand sorcier à l'air sévère qui l'impressionnait fortement. Un pli soucieux barrait leur front. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui expliquait cette réunion d'urgence au sommet du palais royal. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant Donald et Dingo, les deux fidèles compagnons du roi, discuter à voix basse derrière le trône de Mickey. Ou plutôt, Donald semblait s'énerver en silence, tandis que Dingo tentait de le suivre de son air ahuri. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard se porta sur ses collègues, qui paraissaient aussi confus que lui, avant de revenir sur les trônes, plus précisément sur le trône central, inoccupé : c'était celui de la Reine de la Cité de la Lumière, qu'il n'avait jamais vue en personne. D'ailleurs, personne de sa connaissance ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

Le Roi Mickey s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison de cette réunion, couina-t-il. Tout d'abord, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que trois mondes viennent de disparaître à leur tour. »

Cette déclaration ne provoqua aucune réaction. Les mondes disparaissaient les uns après les autres, c'était une tragédie malheureusement quotidienne.

« Sauf votre respect, commença Beate, quelle est l'importance d'une telle information ? »

Le Roi Mickey lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Deux d'entre eux étaient le Pays des Merveilles et le Domaine Enchanté, précisa-t-il. Mais le plus troublant est la nature du troisième monde : les Îles du Destin. »

Cyan fronça les sourcils : ce nom ne lui disait rien. L'air confus de Beate prouvait qu'elle pensait la même chose.

« Les Îles du Destin sont un monde de nature profondément lumineuse. De plus, il ne souffrait d'aucune intrusion des Ténèbres de toutes sortes, contrairement aux deux autres. Sa disparition est donc pour le moins inquiétante.

-Les Ténèbres gagnent en force. » murmura Beate, exprimant tout haut ce que tous pensaient.

Mickey hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« D'autres mondes risquent de disparaître à leur tour. Nous allons redoubler de vigilance, mais je vous demande d'amplifier les opérations de sauvetage, et d'aller explorer les zones encore non parcourues de toute urgence, principalement les alentours de ces mondes disparus. »

C'était leur mission : sauver les victimes des Ténèbres pour les ramener en lieu sûr. Ici, à la Cité de la Lumière, seul refuge complètement à l'abri des Ténèbres. Chacun d'entre eux avait perdu son monde, même le roi Mickey : ce dernier avait fui en vaisseau gummi avec sa Cour, du moins ceux qui avaient survécu, et avaient trouvé refuge dans ce lieu même quelques mois plus tôt. Cyan ne savait plus trop pourquoi la Cité de Lumière était un sanctuaire, monde protégé pour toujours de l'emprise des Ténèbres -une histoire de cristal, pensait-il se souvenir-, mais il savait surtout que comme ce monde n'avait aucun lien avec les Ténèbres, les Couloirs des Ténèbres accidentels qui s'ouvraient dans les mondes succombant aux Ténèbres en direction d'autres mondes ne pouvaient jamais mener ici. C'est pourquoi le seul moyen connu d'y accéder consistait en les vaisseaux gummis, qui permettaient de se frayer un chemin entre les mondes sans crainte des Ténèbres. Le Roi Mickey, qui connaissait l'existence de la Cité, s'y était aussitôt rendu et avait bénéficié de l'hospitalité de la Cour et de la Reine dont Cyan ignorait même le nom. Yen Sid, lui, grand sage sorcier, avait quitté son monde suite aux mêmes circonstances et utilisé ses pouvoirs particuliers pour rejoindre le Roi. Ensemble, ils avaient créé la Compagnie Sunrise afin de parcourir les Ténèbres pour secourir les personnes dont les mondes avaient été détruits, et qui étaient ensuite rapatriés à l'abri dans cette gigantesque cité. Eux-mêmes, capitaines chargés de diriger cette opération, avaient été récupérés ainsi. D'après ce qu'il savait, Elfé avait été des six la première : cette jeune femme mystérieuse, froidement refermée sur elle-même, avait perdu son monde il y a neuf ans, et s'était réfugiée, d'après les maigres renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner sur son passé, dans un monde étrange, la Ville de Traverse, le premier monde visité par la Compagnie Sunrise car principalement là qu'étaient envoyés les réfugiés des mondes détruits. Parmi ces derniers, ceux qui le souhaitaient étaient emmenés dans la Cité de la Lumière, un monde beaucoup plus sûr que cette ville instable entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

Depuis, le roi Mickey envoyait encore régulièrement des missions à la Ville de Traverse, une fois par mois, car des mondes étaient détruits chaque jour du fait de la propagation inouïe des Ténèbres. Hercule et Clayton avaient été récupérés peu de temps après Elfé et, à trois, ils avaient décidé de diriger les opérations de sauvetage pour différentes raisons : Hercule par bonté pure, Clayton ne cachait pas que ce fut par appât du gain et Elfé pour des raisons inconnues. Ils avaient par la suite recruté Beate, jeune guerrière dont les motivations étaient assez personnelles : elle disait agir dans l'unique but de retrouver une personne. Cyan ne l'avait jamais appréciée, lui trouvant un air suffisant, animosité qui s'était renforcée quand il avait tenté de l'affronter en duel... et avait lamentablement été vaincu en cinq secondes, devant les autres capitaines et le Roi en personne.

Cyan avait été le suivant. En réalité, cela faisait cinq ans que son monde avait été anéanti, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour : l'attaque des Sans-coeur qui assiégeaient le château, malgré tous les efforts des Mages Blancs pour les tenir à distance, tandis que les guerriers abattaient impitoyablement tous ceux qui se risquaient dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Le siège avait duré cinq mois. Les guerriers étaient épuisés, les réserves de nourriture insuffisantes. Et puis, il y avait eu cette nuit terrible, durant laquelle les plus puissants Sans-coeur avaient forcé l'entrée du château et s'étaient répandus dans Doma, faisant fi des barrières protectrices érigées par les Mages Blancs. Les guerriers avaient été débordés, ne pouvant plus protéger les Mages Blancs qui avaient été les premiers à succomber. Les protections contre les Ténèbres avaient alors volé en éclats. Cyan s'était retrouvé acculé au sommet du donjon, luttant pour sa vie alors que la bataille faisait rage en dessous de lui. Quand il était parvenu à se défaire de ses ennemis, grièvement blessé, il s'était tout de même précipité au secours de ses compagnons. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Il avait vu sa femme et son fils mourir sous ses yeux, tués par les Sans-coeur, tout comme les rares guerriers encore debout. Lui, aucun n'avait eu le temps de l'achever, le monde s'étant effrité dans les Ténèbres. Il avait perdu connaissance et s'était cru mort, mais il avait été transporté dans une cité étrange, crépusculaire, mais paisible et bienveillante où, soigné et accueilli par les habitants, il était demeuré plus de quatre ans, sans oublier une seule fois sa vie d'avant. Par la suite, après la catastrophe qui avait touché son nouveau foyer, il avait été récupéré par une opération de sauvetage menée par Hercule. Emmené sain et sauf à la Cité de la Lumière, Cyan avait alors décidé de se rendre utile et, en tant que guerrier, avait été accueilli à bras ouverts dans la Compagnie Sunrise.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Cyan, promu capitaine, dirigeait des opérations de sauvetage : aux commandes d'un vaisseau gummi avec ses coéquipiers, il parcourait les Ténèbres dans le but de récupérer les survivants des mondes disparus, mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : beaucoup mouraient lors de la disparition de leur monde, ceux qui survivaient ne tenaient en général pas longtemps dans le royaume des Ténèbres : s'ils n'étaient pas sauvés dans les deux jours suivants, il était fort probable qu'ils soient achevés, sauf s'il s'agissait de guerriers ou de mages bénéficiant de protections contre les Ténèbres. Enfin, beaucoup de survivants étaient transportés dans d'autres mondes par les Ténèbres, généralement des mondes intermédiaires comme la Ville de Traverse.

« Il y a plus important, couina à nouveau Mickey. Cela concerne la raison de la propagation des Ténèbres. »

Cyan fut soudain plus alerte. Avaient-ils enfin découvert la réponse à leurs questions ? Ce fut Yen Sid qui continua, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'univers est divisé en deux domaines principaux : le domaine des Ténèbres et le domaine de la Lumière, bien qu'il existe un royaume intermédiaire, regroupant quelques mondes particuliers. Ces deux domaines sont séparés par des barrières invisibles, cependant, la frontière n'en est pas vraiment tangible : il existera ainsi toujours des Ténèbres dans le domaine de la Lumière, qui en attireront d'autres. Les Ténèbres se forment dans la Lumière et inversement. Il existe ainsi une entité particulière, la lumière la plus pure qu'il soit, plongée au sein du Royaume des Ténèbres : c'est Kingdom Hearts, le cœur de l'univers.

-Le cœur de … ? » répéta Beate.

Cyan soupira. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux conte avait à voir avec leur situation ?

« Le cœur de tous les mondes, poursuivit Yen Sid, imperturbable. C'est une entité mystérieuse. Moi même ne sait presque rien de lui. Il semble que les cœurs attribués aux êtres vivants proviennent de lui, mais je ne peux le certifier. Toutefois, sa nature et sa puissance fascinent de nombreux individus, qui seraient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer.

-C'est compréhensible, marmonna Clayton.

-Sans doute, admit-il en le gratifiant d'un regard sévère. De même, beaucoup d'individus seraient intéressés par l'idée d'abaisser la frontière entre les deux Domaines pour laisser les Ténèbres envahir le monde. »

Cyan écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous voulez dire...

- … que quelqu'un … qu'il n'y a plus de frontière » poursuivit Beate, tout aussi alarmée.

Yen Sid hocha gravement la tête.

« Je le crains. Nous nous en doutions depuis longtemps, sans pour autant en être certains. Mais nous avons reçu aujourd'hui une visiteuse, qui nous a donné les informations nécessaires.

-Qui donc ? » interrogea brusquement Beate d'un air méfiant.

Yen Sid lui renvoya son regard.

« Son identité restera confidentielle. »

Beate se renfrogna.

« Connaissez-vous la légende des Princesses de Cœur ? »

Cyan hocha la tête. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'une histoire comme cela dans sa jeunesse. Il avait même eu une servante dont la fille avait été soupçonnée d'en être une, mais cela s'était bien sûr avéré faux. Il ne croyait plus à ces sornettes depuis belle lurette. Beate s'agita, l'air mal à l'aise, mais ce fut Elfé qui parla, à la surprise générale.

« Oui » dit-elle calmement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elfé parlait rarement, aussi ses paroles avaient de la valeur. Imperturbable, elle développa :

« J'ai entendu parler dans mon monde natal d'une femme qui était une Princesse de Cœur. Quand cela s'est su, les scientifiques l'ont enlevée pour l'étudier. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. »

Le visage de Yen Sid s'assombrit.

« De part leur nature, les Princesses sont convoitées par beaucoup pour leurs pouvoirs. Certains prétendent que leurs dons pourraient octroyer l'immortalité, ou constituer une arme indéfectible.

-Mais qui sont ces Princesses ? interrogea Hercule.

-Ce sont sept femmes au cœur uniquement constitué de lumière. Des élues de Kingdom Hearts. Elles sont presque aussi mystérieuses que lui. Leur rôle et leurs pouvoirs sont assez obscurs néanmoins, selon les vieilles légendes, la réunion des sept princesses permettrait d'ouvrir une porte menant à Kingdom Hearts. Celui-ci se trouvant au cœur des Ténèbres, vous comprenez de quoi il retourne ?

-L'ouverture de cette porte ouvrira la porte aux Ténèbres. » murmura Beate.

Yen Sid acquiesça.

« Les légendes racontent que cette Porte des Ténèbres ne devra être ouverte qu'au crépuscule des temps, après la bataille finale. Cependant, il semble qu'un groupe d'individus, qui avaient échappé à notre vigilance, ait réussi à récupérer les Princesses, ouvrant la porte aux Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que les mondes sont aujourd'hui menacés, au point de sombrer un à un dans les Ténèbres. »

Cyan soupira d'un air dubitatif.

« En êtes-vous sûrs ? J'ai toujours pensé que la légende de ces soi-disant « Princesses de Cœur » n'était que... une légende. »

Les yeux de Yen Sid se posèrent sur lui, et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Nous en sommes certains désormais.

-C'est terrible, murmura timidement Mulan, nouvelle dans la fonction de capitaine, et encore mal remise de la destruction de son monde. Vous voulez dire que les Ténèbres vont engloutir tous les mondes ? N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de les sauver ?

-Et qu'en est-il de Kingdom Hearts ? » s'enquit Clayton, peu ému.

Yen Sid secoua lentement la tête.

« Nous l'ignorons. Nous ignorons où se trouve Kingdom Hearts maintenant que la porte a été ouverte. Il semble même... avoir disparu de nouveau au plus profond des Ténèbres. »

La nouvelle jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Leur existence leur semblait tout d'un coup condamnée.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Hercule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit Mickey de son ton insouciant. Rien ne presse. Nous vous demandons d'ouvrir l'œil durant vos explorations dans les Ténèbres, et, de notre côté, nous organiserons des expéditions afin de chercher des indices dans les ruines des mondes détruits. D'ailleurs -il sortit un objet de sa poche – notre visiteuse nous a laissé ceci. »

Il brandit une petite plaque de terre cuite à la vue de tous. Cyan put y apercevoir de fins symboles gravés, mais était trop loin pour les distinguer parfaitement. La langue lui paraissait cependant inconnue.

« Nous l'examinerons plus tard, mais notre visiteuse nous a promis qu'il s'agissait d'un important indice. Un indice de quoi, nous ne savons pas encore. »

A sa droite, Cyan entendit Beate grommeler le mot « visiteuse ». Tout comme lui, cette histoire d'une visiteuse inconnue sortie de nulle part pour leur venir en aide ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle prit la parole, mais ce ne fut pas pour les questionner à nouveau sur cette mystérieuse personne.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas inverser le processus ? Refermer la Porte des Ténèbres ? Par exemple, si nous réunissons à nouveau les Princesses de Cœur... »

Mickey soupira, le visage s'assombrissant.

« Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais nous le pensons également. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, cependant. Mais les Princesses étant fortement liées au Kingdom Hearts, leur présence ne pourrait être qu'avantageuse... L'ennui... C'est que nous ignorons où elles se trouvent... Nous ignorons leur identité même...

-Ne pouvons-nous pas nous rendre dans le monde où elles furent emmenées pour ouvrir la Porte ? demanda Mulan.

-Nous ignorons malheureusement également le nom de ce monde, intervint Minnie, avec un regard triste.

-Oh, votre visiteuse n'a pas daigné vous en informer ? marmonna Cyan. Que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

-Nous vous demandons de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles lors de vos voyages, lui répondit Minnie sans prendre ombrage de sa remarque. Interrogez les rescapés que vous récupérez : peut-être connaissent-ils l'identité des Princesses... Peut-être sauverez-vous les princesses elles-mêmes. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, bientôt brisé par Beate.

« Et si... les Princesses ne sont plus en vie ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

Après tout, il y avait fort à parier que l'individu, quel qu'il soit, qui les avait utilisées pour ouvrir la Porte se soit débarrassé d'elles par la suite, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que personne ne tente de les réunir pour inverser le processus.

« C'est ce que nous craignons le plus, soupira Mickey, qui semblait abattu. Sans elles, nos espoirs pourraient bien être vains... Les Princesses sont liées entre elles et ne seront remplacées qu'au décès de la dernière d'entre elles. Si toutes les Princesses ont perdu la vie, de nouvelles filles au cœur de lumière naîtront pour les remplacer, mais l'opération pourrait s'étendre sur des années... Elles ne renaîtront peut-être pas tout de suite... Cependant, c'est notre seul espoir. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Avec tout le pragmatisme qui la caractérisait, Beate reprit la parole d'un ton énergique.

« Très bien, nous ouvrirons l'œil. Nous fouillerons l'univers entier s'il le faut pour retrouver les Princesses ou un quelconque espoir de sauver les mondes. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

Du coin de l'œil, Cyan aperçut Clayton lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de professionnalisme et réprima un ricanement. Impassible, Beate se tourna vers eux.

« L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà ramené une fille présentant les caractéristiques des Princesses ?

-Difficile à dire, marmonna Cyan, si tu veux bien nous éclairer sur ce que tu entends par « caractéristiques » ? »

Beate lui renvoya un regard légèrement agacé, semblant lui enjoindre de faire preuve de plus de politesse, mais ce fut Mickey qui répondit.

« Les Princesses n'ont pas particulièrement de signe distinctif, si ce n'est que grâce à la lumière composant leur cœur, elle sont particulièrement dénuées de défauts... Enfin, personne ne l'est, mais les Princesses sont généralement connues pour leur bonté, en réalité, leur altruisme, leur gentillesse... La dernière génération de Princesses s'étant éteinte il y a moins de 30 ans, elles devraient se situer dans une tranche d'âge de quinze à vingt-cinq ans, je dirais, peut-être plus jeunes... Ce sont la plupart du temps des humaines, mais il y a déjà eu des cas de Princesses sirènes, elfes, fées...

-Oui, bon, des espèces humanoïdes, quoi, résuma Clayton. Mais n'ont-elles pas des … pouvoirs particuliers ? »

Mickey réfléchit.

« Nos connaissances dans ce domaine sont limitées, mais grâce à leur lien au spirituel, les Princesses sont la plupart du temps particulièrement douées dans le domaine de la magie : nombre d'entre elles sont devenues de grands mages... Cela ne les empêche néanmoins pas de développer des aptitudes guerrières.

-Elles possèdent cependant un signe distinctif important, intervint Yen Sid. Grâce à leur cœur de lumière, elles sont particulièrement visées par les Ténèbres, mais bénéficient d'une protection contre elles : elles ne peuvent devenir Sans-cœur, de même peuvent-elles voyager dans les Ténèbres sans en souffrir... Pour celles ayant développé leurs pouvoirs, elles sont plus douées que n'importe quel Mage Blanc pour repousser les Ténèbres et les combattre... »

Cyan ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir d'une telle information : certes, les Princesses étaient immunisées contre les Ténèbres, mais ne risqueraient-elles pas d'agir comme des aimants, d'attirer les Sans-cœur dans leur chemin ?

« J'ai peut-être une piste. » annonça calmement Elfé.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, médusés. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de la réunion, ce qui était un fait exceptionnel, et pour annoncer qu'elle avait déjà découvert quelque chose, en plus ! Cyan lui accorda son attention : il appréciait modérément Elfé pour le fait qu'elle ne cherche jamais à s'imposer, se mettre en valeur, comme il soupçonnait souvent Hercule, Beate et Clayton de le faire. Il avait même bien ri le jour où Beate lui avait proposé un duel : Elfé l'avait regardée quelques instants de son air impassible avant de répondre un simple « non » et de s'éloigner sous l'air outré de son interlocutrice.

« Mon équipe a récupéré un jeune garçon il y a deux semaines... Il racontait une histoire invraisemblable au sujet de son amie, qui avait été enlevée parce qu'elle était une princesse, ou une chose comme ça. »

Mickey sembla soudain très intéressé, alors que les autres se contentaient d'échanger un regard dubitatif.

« Ah oui ? Qui était ce garçon ? A-t-il mentionné le nom de son amie ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai oublié son nom, qui était pour le moins bizarre... Ses parents ne devaient pas être très inspirés. Il a quitté le Refuge au bout de deux jours, j'ignore où il est parti, je ne l'ai plus revu... Son amie est une certaine princesse Lenna, cependant. »

Il n'y eut nulle réaction parmi les capitaines. Personne ne connaissait de « Lenna ». Mickey faisait de son mieux pour masquer sa déception.

« Au moins, nous avons le nom d'une potentielle Princesse, murmura-t-il. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? »

Devant le silence des capitaines, il soupira, puis les congédia après leur avoir fait part de ses dernières recommandations. Les capitaines saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. L'atmosphère était lourde.

* * *

Tout en redescendant les multiples escaliers de la citadelle – vraiment, quand songeraient-ils à installer des élévateurs ? - Cyan laissa ses souvenirs le rattraper. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir déjà entendu parler des Princesses de cœur dans son monde, filles considérées comme des Élues avec une destinée exceptionnelle. Il y avait des années de cela, la nouvelle avait éclaté dans tout le pays : il avait été prédit que l'une des futures Princesses naîtrait dans ce monde, et la date et l'heure de naissance étaient même connues par le devin. A cette époque, Cyan n'était qu'un jeune guerrier, passionné par la citadelle de Doma, les batailles et les chevaliers, et il n'avait occupé aucune attention à ces contes. Et puis, deux ans plus tard, le jour présumé de la naissance de la Princesse, il avait trouvé le château en pleine effervescence : l'une des servantes avait accouché d'une fille à l'heure même prévue par le devin ! Tout le monde avait été persuadé que le bébé était la Princesse en question, et la jeune femme était partie avec son enfant rencontrer le devin pour en avoir la confirmation. Mais, comme Cyan s'y était attendu, il s'était avéré que la fillette était une enfant comme les autres. La fille était revenue, déconfite, avant de repartir avec son enfant et son compagnon après avoir démissionné, déclarant avoir trouvé un meilleur cadre de vie durant son voyage. Cyan la comprenait : la citadelle de Doma n'était pas le lieu idéal pour fonder une famille. Et puis, la guerre était venue, et cette histoire avait été oubliée.

Remontant un des grands halls aux colonnes de marbre du palais, Cyan se laissa porter par le flot de souvenirs. Une vague de nostalgie, qu'il avait pourtant appris à repousser après toutes ces années, le submergea. Des images de sa vie d'avant se superposaient au décor qui l'entourait. Au lieu des larges couloirs illuminés, immaculés et luxueux du palais lui apparaissaient les corridors étroits de la forteresse de Doma, aux épais murs aveugles, uniquement éclairés par des torches, et où d'entre les interstices des dalles flottait une odeur de terre humide. A la place des jardins ombragés aux odeurs de fleurs s'élevaient les sombres forêt ceignant le château, obscures, mystérieuses et regorgeant de monstres plus dangereux les uns que les autres. A la place des visages amicaux et paisibles des promeneurs qu'il croisait prenaient place les visages soucieux mais déterminés, sales, parfois défigurés, mais rayonnants d'espoir des guerriers de sa garde, des Mages Blancs, de sa femme et de son fils...

La vie était rude à Doma. La forteresse s'élevait en effet dans une vaste région sauvage, recouverte par les forêts et les collines, où les monstres proliféraient. Seuls quelques villages parsemaient cette zone, installés dans des plaines où sur les hauteurs, le plus loin possible des dangers. A Doma régnait en quelque sorte la famille royale de ce pays, bien qu'elle n'ait presque rien sur quoi régner. Néanmoins, la forteresse, lieu le plus sûr du pays, représentait l'unique contact de la région avec le reste du monde. La vie y était rude et dangereuse car les attaques de monstres affamés n'étaient pas rares s'approvisionner était déjà chose dangereuse : les produits de la chasse constituaient la base de leur alimentation, ainsi que les denrées végétales cultivées dans les quelques fermes des alentours, dont il fallait sans cesse protéger les paysans des offensives des créatures des bois, les champs n'ayant pas eu d'autre opportunité que d'être créés à l'orée de la forêt. Même si les privations et les rationnements étaient choses courantes, il n'y avait néanmoins jamais eu de famine à Dora : la région n'était en rien désertique et leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Cyan n'avait jamais rêvé d'ailleurs. Où aurait-il pu aller dans ce pays dépeuplé et hostile ? La région était par ailleurs fermée de tous côtés, à l'ouest par la mer, à l'est par d'imposantes chaînes de montagnes que peu se risqueraient à traverser. Il y avait cependant une large vallée boisée fendant le massif, mais celle-ci était réputée hantée. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à ces sornettes mais il devait cependant avouer que les histoires colportées à son sujet lui faisaient froid dans le dos. De toute manière, quand bien même aurait-il traversé la forêt, rien ne l'attendait au-delà. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais été attiré par le monde. La vie à la forteresse lui convenait.

Il se sentait dépaysé ici. Dans cette cité trop grande, si immense, ouverte et lumineuse. Trop sûre, trop tranquille. Il était un guerrier son rôle était de se battre pour protéger le peuple. Ici, il n'y avait pas de danger. Pas de travail pour lui. Refusant de demeurer oisif, Cyan avait alors tenu à entrer dans la Compagnie Sunrise. Il redevenait actif et se sentait utile, mais cependant les combats, les armes s'entrechoquant -la sienne prenait la poussière dans son fourreau qui ne le quittait pas- entre elles ou contre les griffes et canines des monstres s'aventurant trop près des remparts, tout cela lui manquait terriblement.

Ainsi songeait-il en parcourant les larges avenues bordant l'enceinte du palais en direction du Refuge. Le Refuge était un imposant bâtiment, mais une fourmi comparé au palais dans les environs duquel il avait été bâti. Cet immeuble de trois étages aux pierres jaunes comme le sable constituait en réalité le QG de Sunrise, et comme son nom l'indiquait, un refuge temporaire pour les rescapés qu'ils récupéraient. Une fois que ces derniers avaient été soignés et avaient repris leurs marques, ils migraient pour aller habiter en ville, et y refaire leur vie, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, marqués pour toujours par la tragédie ayant frappé leur monde : rien ne pourrait leur faire oublier une telle chose. Beaucoup n'avaient même pas retrouvé leurs amis, leur famille, et venaient se presser chaque jour contre les grilles du Refuge dans l'espoir vain qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle du sauvetage de leurs proches.

Cyan les aperçut dès qu'il arriva en vue des grilles du Refuge : une foule de citoyens de tous âges pressés contre les grilles, suppliant les gardes de les laisser entrer. Il y avait même de jeunes enfants au regard vide qui pleuraient en appelant leurs parents. Cyan se prépara psychologiquement avant de se construire une armure impassible pour fendre la foule compacte. Reconnaissant l'un des capitaines, on commença à l'interpeller de tous côtés, à l'agripper par les manches de sa veste. Se dégageant sans difficulté de leur faible poigne, Cyan serra les dents, tentant de ne pas regarder celle qui lui demandait de retrouver son mari, celui qui voulait revoir sa fiancée, le jeune couple persuadé que leurs enfants étaient encore en vie dans les ruines de leur monde...

Il émergea enfin de la foule et se faufila par entrebâillement de la grille qu'un garde lui avait ouverte en l'apercevant. Murmurant un bref remerciement, Cyan se hâta de s'enfoncer dans le grand parc ombragé ceignant le Refuge. Les clameurs de la foule s'y atténuèrent bientôt, laissant place à l'épais silence sous les feuillages. On était bien ici, loin du vacarme de la ville. L'endroit lui rappelait vaguement la forêt à côté de la forteresse de Doma, où il passait ses journées quand il était enfant.

Un garde en faction devant la double porte de bois le salua à son approche tout en lui tendant une unique feuille de papier.

« Capitaine Cyan ! Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de ces badauds ? »

La plaisanterie arracha un maigre sourire au capitaine. Au fond, il comprenait ces gens : ils avaient perdu leur famille et désespéraient de leur impuissance. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas engagé dans les opérations de secours, il ferait comme eux, serait posté jour et nuit devant les grilles avec le faible espoir de voir soudainement surgir ses proches...

La porte ouvrit sur un grand hall au sol de marbre, aux murs épais et aveugles où étaient fichées des torches. Avant d'être reconverti, le lieu avait été un temple en ruines comme l'indiquaient les gravures à moitié effacées le long des murs, la mosaïque décolorée du sol... Le capitaine, accoutumé à ces détails, ne s'y attarda pas et franchit aussitôt la double porte du mur du fond.

Il pénétra sur un balcon longeant les murs d'une vaste salle, immense, fortement éclairée, et dont le vacarme assaillit immédiatement ses oreilles : elle était le théâtre d'une grande activité liée à des individus de toutes sortes : les membres de la Compagnie Sunrise qui couraient en tous sens pour achever leur préparation en vue de leur prochaine mission, les infirmiers qui circulaient d'un malade à l'autre, les rescapés assis à même le sol pour les personnes indemnes, ou allongés sur de vieux matelas pour ceux qui étaient blessés... Il y avait une infirmerie, mais elle était pleine à craquer, aussi n'était-elle réservée qu'aux blessés les plus graves. La salle résonnait des interpellations des infirmiers, des cris, des pleurs et des gémissements des blessés. Une vraie ruche, songea Cyan en descendant les escaliers menant en contrebas.

Les membres de son équipe l'attendaient au pied des marches : Minwu, Luzzu et Edea. Aucun n'était un natif de ce monde : tous avaient perdu leur monde, leur famille et leurs espoirs. Leur travail leur permettait d'oublier leur peine en sauvant des vies, avec le maigre espoir de retrouver des proches. La même flamme déterminée brillait dans leurs regards. Cyan jeta un regard rapide dans la salle, ses yeux occultant habilement les réfugiés gémissants et tremblants, les infirmiers qui couraient en tous sens, pour se focaliser sur les personnes qu'il recherchait, autrement dit ses collègues. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil la jeune Mulan, en grande conversation avec une fillette larmoyante, Hercule conversant avec sa propre équipe, avant de voir surgir Beate, traversant la salle d'un pas altier, son équipe sur les talons. Bon... il n'était pas en avance, mais pas en retard non plus. Il fit face aux visages patients et attentifs de ses trois collègues.

« Très bien ! commença Cyan d'une voix puissante pour se faire entendre de ses subordonnés dans le brouhaha ambiant, nous avons du pain sur la planche, j'espère que vous êtes en forme ! Trois nouveaux mondes ont été détruits, le Roi compte sur nous pour s'en occuper ! Nous sommes en charge -il consulta la feuille remise par le garde- de la zone EJF7854, qui correspond donc... à une zone située non loin des ruines d'un des mondes, le pays des Merveilles, si l'un de vous le connaît... »

Personne ne le connaissait, lui compris, mais aucun n'en fit la remarque. Cyan songea avec ironie que le nom de ce monde ne lui aurait en fin de compte pas porté chance.

« Bon ! Je n'ai pas la moindre info sur ce monde, j'espère donc qu'on ne tombera pas sur quelque chose de _spécial_, mais sait-on jamais. Et j'attends de nous que l'on repêche le plus de réfugiés, parce que Beate me porte sur les nerfs... Et je ne veux pas qu'elle débarque avec un résultat pharaonique et nous bredouilles, comme la dernière fois, vous saisissez ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose...

« Au fait ! Le Roi désire rassembler des informations sur des jeunes filles appelées les Princesses de Cœur... Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

Ses trois compagnons s'assombrirent simultanément.

« Une légende … marmonna Luzzu.

-Une stupide légende ! renchérit Edea.

-Qui a déjà coûté la vie de bien trop de personnes. » ajouta Minwu.

Cyan haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

« Alors vous êtes au courant... Connaissez-vous quelques-unes de ces jeunes filles ? »

Luzzu s'agita.

« Bah, je ne sais pas trop... je n'étais pas très haut placé dans mon monde, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs... Elles n'étaient cependant pas très glorieuses...

-Tu peux développer ? »

Luzzu était un jeune homme, qui tout comme Cyan, avait exercé une fonction de guerrier dans son monde précédent, chargé d'en protéger les habitants des divers monstres qui y proliféraient. Malgré ces points communs, Cyan lui avait peu parlé en dehors de ce qu'exigeait leur travail d'équipe.

« Les Princesses de Cœur semblaient être considérées comme des pécheresses qui attiraient les Ténèbres. Après, je ne sais pas si l'une d'elle habitait mon monde... »

Edea fronça les sourcils.

« Chez moi aussi, elles étaient mal vues... Je faisais partie d'un ordre ayant pour but de pourchasser les filles soupçonnées d'en faire partie, à vrai dire... Mais j'ai découvert que ce n'était qu'une légende, en réalité... »

Cyan la considéra avec méfiance. Edea, une jeune fille fort sympathique à la longue chevelure blonde, qui n'avait pas la langue dans la poche et qui maniait l'épée mieux que beaucoup malgré son jeune âge, avait également fait partie d'une milice armée dans son monde précédant. Elle possédait de nobles valeurs et défendait hardiment ses idéaux, et Cyan la voyait mal traquer des jeunes filles innocentes. Pourquoi diable les Princesses étaient-elles tantôt considérées comme des personnes au cœur pur empli de lumière, tantôt comme des créatures malfaisantes à éliminer ? Chez lui, elles étaient seulement vues comme une vraie bénédiction...

« Je le croyais aussi. Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas, selon le Roi.

-Non, ce n'est pas une légende. » intervint Minwu.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Minwu était un homme sombre, un Mage blanc drapé dans le manteau blanc de sa condition. Ses yeux perçants semblaient connaître le monde entier et l'esprit des gens. Il avait toujours rendu Cyan un peu mal à l'aise : le visage presque entièrement dissimulé dans le tissu de son manteau, il semblait hors d'atteinte tout comme Elfé, il parlait peu et on ignorait tout de lui.

« J'avais entendu parler d'une Princesse de Cœur dans mon monde, il y a plus de vingt ans. Elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune... elle a été assassinée parce qu'on craignait ses pouvoirs...

-Je vois, laissa échapper Cyan. Elle devait faire partie de la génération précédente alors. Bref, cette mission est de la plus haute importance : si vous entendez parler d'une fille spéciale, prévenez-moi. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, traversant la salle à grands pas, perdu dans ses pensées, et n'accordant aucune attention à la foule qui s'agitait en tous sens dans le Refuge. Chercher les princesses... Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait plus facile ! Là, on parlait de repérer sept filles dans l'univers tout entier ! Impossible ! Peut-être même l'une d'elle résidait déjà ici, dans la Cité, mais comment la retrouver dans une ville aussi immense ? La consigne donnée à ses collègues, « trouver une fille spéciale » était tout à fait ridicule : il y avait des milliers de filles qui correspondraient à cette définition, des milliers dotées de pouvoirs magiques, et des milliers d'autres qui n'y correspondraient pas mais, sous leur apparence banale, pourraient fort bien dissimuler un cœur pur... Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : surveiller de près chaque rescapée de moins de vingt-cinq ans qu'ils récupéraient. IMPOSSIBLE. Tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'yeux pour surveiller chaque gamine passant par là, sachant que les réfugiés finissaient par partir en ville reconstruire leur vie et se fondre dans la masse, disparaissant de leur vue à jamais. L'entreprise du roi Mickey lui paraissait bel et bien vaine et fichue d'avance.

Il sursauta presque en se rendant brusquement compte que Beate marchait à côté de lui. Presque. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-il, maussade.

« Rien, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai juste entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec tes coéquipiers.

-Et alors ?

-Bah, je remarque que dans beaucoup de mondes, les Princesses de Cœur sont détestées. C'était pareil dans le mien.

-Pas dans le mien. » grogna Cyan, par plaisir de la contredire.

Elle soupira, agacée par son comportement.

« Peu importe... ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il est fort possible que certaines soient déjà mortes. Tuées par celui qui s'est servi d'elles, ou par des populations en furie, je ne sais.

-C'est pas grave, elles ressusciteront.

-Tu es bien naïf, Cyan. » soupira Beate.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Lui, naïf ?

« Le Roi a été clair : elles ne renaîtront que si elles sont éliminées pour commencer. Toutes. En ce cas, que se passera-t-il si certaines sont en vie, mais d'autres non ? Il nous faut sept princesses, et crois-tu qu'ils attendront patiemment que les survivantes meurent de vieillesse pour que la nouvelle génération apparaisse ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de partir de son côté, laissant Cyan interloqué. Il se ressaisit bien vite en constatant qu'il avait atteint le hangar à vaisseaux, salle immense dont le fond ouvrait sur le vide, au sommet de la falaise où était perché le Refuge. Sur les quais, sept vaisseaux gummis multicolores attendaient, énormes car destinés à transporter un grand nombre de passagers, bien que le nombre de personnes qu'ils retrouvaient à errer dans les Ténèbres était plutôt modeste du fait que la plupart mouraient ou disparaissaient dans un autre monde.

Les ouvriers couraient en tous sens sur les quais, se hurlant des ordres, transportant des pièces métalliques et des blocs gummis, nettoyant la carrosserie des vaisseaux ou les réarmant, vérifiant l'état de leurs boucliers contre les Ténèbres rien ne devait être laissé au hasard dans ce genre d'expédition : une seule erreur pouvait leur coûter la vie.

Dans les Ténèbres, leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un rien pouvait condamner la vie de milliers d'innocents. Cette situation ne pourrait se poursuivre bien longtemps et devrait être résolue dans les plus brefs délais. Aussi, en voyant les membres de son équipe le rejoindre, prêts au départ, Cyan ne put s'empêcher de penser que Beate avait raison.

* * *

**Alors désolée, mais j'ai peur que les personnages soient OOC... Surtout Cyan : je n'ai joué à Final Fantasy VI qu'une fois, en anglais de plus, et je ne suis pas sûre du tout de bien avoir saisi le caractère de ce personnage. Quant aux personnages Disney, je ne sais d'eux que ce que j'en ai vu dans KH pour la plupart. Il est probable qu'ils soient OOC également.**

**Désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment passionnant, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il sera du prochain. Celui-là était plus censé mettre la situation au clair.**


End file.
